Wyatt Knight the immortal hunter
by Rilurz
Summary: Wyatt spent six months searching for his siblings after all that time he found nothing, his father, Hades, god of the underworld didn't give much information. So he continued to search for them, with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. Wyatt and the others came across a rather interesting group, and a familiar face.
1. Rescuing two half-bloods

**The continuation of Wyatt and his adventures! I really like this one, so I did my best on it, so I would appreciate it, if you left a review on this. Alright, that's enough, Please enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

My father was absolutely useless! He told me that my siblings were in a dark castle, and that they used to be in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I asked him where they were, like their exact location, of course like all the gods! He told me I had to do this one on my own…You're the god of the underworld, so what if you help me? What will happen to you? Nothing! And the same applies to me. So why the hell does he not tell me where they are?

Whatever.

Forget about that, all the gods are useless when it comes to giving information to their children. Anyway, it's been six months since I found out some interesting news…Thalia, the daughter of Zeus is alive. When I got back to camp, three months after I had my little chat with Kronos. I met her, at first I didn't know who she was, that is until…She brought out a rather scary shield. We talked for a bit, she told me that all she remembered was that she was trying to distract those Cyclopes so her friends could get away, it worked, but it also cost her, her life to protect her friends.

She said she would gladly die for them.

But when she found out about Luke...That was something alright, she was silent for a whole minute, and then she got mad and activated her shield, and then she was sad and then she got mad again, but after a while she calmed down, interesting girl.

Anyway, it's been a whole six months of searching for my siblings and still no luck, I was almost done with looking for them, but then Percy asked me something rather interesting. "Grover told sent me a distress call, not sure what it is, but he needs help and we should hurry I want you to come, maybe we'll be able to get them and come straight back to camp."

I told him that I would go with him, but I won't be getting in a car with them. Instead I'll be flying above them.

I wonder what it is Grover found?

Percy's mom picked up Annabeth and Thalia on their way to Westover Hall a new boarding school. This place was filled with snow, and this school looked like a dark mysterious castle. Anyway, it took us eight hours to get here, after what happened seven months ago, I decided to train and look for my siblings from time to time. I don't get as tired as I used to, but eight hours? Anyone would get tired.

Anyway we were now at the place we needed to be at, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, got out of Percy's mom's car and got their stuff, I landed right beside them. Thalia still hasn't gotten used to me flying, teleporting and being the God of mortals.

In fact, she didn't believe me when I first told her. She told me to prove it, a lot of campers told her to just believe it, because the last time someone didn't believe me…Well…Let's say everyone in camp don't like it when I freeze them in place. Thalia said, "Fine. Then just show me something else."

I sighed and showed her my power over non-living objects, I grabbed whatever was nearby and made it float ten feet off the ground, and I decided to fly too. And from then on, Thalia has looked at me differently, but having those intense blue eyes on me all the time is kind of…off putting.

When I landed, Percy's mom said hello, I of course said hello back, since I've never met or talked with Percy's mom.

She noticed I came from the sky, so she asked me something kind of funny, "Son of Zeus?"

I tilted my head and smirked, "What?"

There was an awkward silence, but I said, "No, I'm a son of Hades. I'm able to fly because I was born with more powers then others." I didn't want to explain everything to her. "Anyway, I'm Wyatt Knight, nice to meet you."

She smiled, "What a nice boy, I'm Sally Jackson, nice to meet you too." She said kindly and looked at Percy, "All right, dears, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride."

Ms. Jackson looked at me, "Don't you a winter jacket or something?" She asked, I laughed, "No, I'm also able to stay warm in places like this, so I'm good." I told her. Once again she was speechless, "Alright...P-Percy, do you have your ambrosia and nectar? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"

She worries too much, this kid can handle himself. "Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys." Percy said impatiently, his mom looked a little hurt, Percy walked away and the other two followed, "Don't worry Ms. Jackson, Annabeth and I, will watch over him." I told her reassuringly.

She seemed to look more relaxed, "Thank you, Wyatt." She said and rolled up her window, I waved and followed Percy and the others. They were waiting at the top of the stairs where a set of huge double doors were. I caught up with them, "Let's do this." I said excitedly. The oak doors groaned open, and the four of us stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of snow.

This place was huge, sure on the outside it still looked pretty big, but the inside…It seems to be a lot roomier than I thought. I mean, the walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. I mean, I knew Westover was a military school and all, but the decorations seemed like overkill. Literally.

I got to say I like it…But come one, these are just kids, leave a few up and take a lot of them down, you don't need to intimidate these kids. Probably. I depends on if these kids were sent here for their bad behavior or something like that.

Anyway this place felt weird, I could feel danger for miles, but there's something here, a monster or something. I'm not sure but everyone else was thinking the same thing. Percy was ready to reach in his packet to grab his pen/sword, and Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet.

Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where—"

The doors slammed shut behind us.

"Oo-kay," Percy mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile."

Down the hall, music was playing, maybe a party? I've never been to school, so I don't know what this school is doing. Percy and the others stashed their overnight bags behind a pillar and then we started down the hall. We hadn't gone very far because we heard footsteps on the stone floor behind us, we looked back and saw a man and woman, they marched out of the shadows to intercept us.

They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines. So this is what they call proper walking?

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

The corner of my mouth twitched, mortals…Some of them I will never like.

"Um…" Percy looked like he was ready to panic, "Ma'am, we're just—"

"Ha!" the man snapped, which made us jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!"

The way he spoke made me want to just slap him across the face, what kind of accent is that? This guy was tall, with a hawkish face. His nostrils flared when he spoke, which made it really hard not to stare up his nose, and his eyes were two different colors—one brown and one blue.

I honestly didn't know what to do, but Thalia on the other hand…She did something pretty weird. Well it's better than what we were doing…Nothing.

She stepped forward and snapped her fingers. The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room. It washed over all of us, making the banners rustle on the walls.

"Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," Thalia said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth, Wyatt and Percy. We're in the eighth grade."

The male teacher narrowed his two-colored eyes. I didn't know what Thalia was thinking. Now we'd probably get punished for lying and thrown into the snow, not that they could throw me in the snow. But the man seemed to be hesitating.

He looked at his colleague. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

"Ms. Got what?" I asked, the man narrowed his eyes at me, he didn't say anything. I looked at the woman, she blinked, like someone had just woken her up from a trance. "I… yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at us. "Annabeth. Thalia. Wyatt and Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

No way…

Before we could answer, I heard more footsteps, and Grover ran up, breathless. "You made it! You—" He stopped short when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh—"

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" said the man. His tone made it clear that he detested Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here." Dr. Thorn glared at us. He looked like he wanted to pitch us off the castle's highest tower.

Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant, I'm so glad they made… the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!"

Mrs. Gottschalk said dreamily, "Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"

We didn't wait to be told twice. We left with a lot of "Yes, ma'am's" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, just because it seemed like the thing to do.

Grover started down the hall, we followed him. I walked up to Grover, "Hey, what's up man? Why'd you send Percy a distress call?" I asked him quietly. He leaned in, "I found two." He said.

"Two?-"

"Two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed. "Here?"

Grover nodded, "A brother and a sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help."

"Well good thing we're here, huh?" I asked.

Grover nodded in agreement, "Thank the gods you got here!"

Annabeth and Thalia hugged Grover, Percy gave him a high five. "So what's keeping you from bringing them to Camp? Is it monsters?" Percy asked.

Grover nodded, "One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects that they might be half-bloods. But I don't think he's positive yet, and also this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

Grover looked to Thalia, makes sense, she is the oldest of us. "Right," Thalia said. "These half-bloods are at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance," Thalia said. "Who's the monster?"

"Oh," Grover said, and looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

Grover led us to the Gym, the music was loud but we entered anyway, I looked around there were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each other's faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls.

Girls moved around in football huddles, the way they always do, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face.

Poor guy.

"There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angela"

The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little brother. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked.

The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong. Something caught my eye, their hair.

Oily just like mine.

Annabeth said, "Do they…I mean, have you told them?"

I think these are the two I've been looking for this entire time. I looked to Grover, he shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

I have to wait and see, I'm not sure if I'm right. "So let's grab them and get out of here," Percy said.

Percy started forward, but Thalia put her hand on his shoulder. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the di Angelo siblings. He nodded coldly in our direction. His blue eye seemed to glow. Well I guess he's set on not letting us get near them.

"Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?" Percy asked.

"We're four powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"I'm no good with Dancing, so I'll keep an eye on the kids." I told them, "Seriously?" Annabeth asked, I sighed, "Why is that so surprising? I mean I was dead for sixty years, you think I learned how to dance while I was dead?" I asked her sarcastically.

Annabeth stuck her tongue at me. Real mature… "Let's just get this over with, I other things to do after this." I said impatiently. Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"

Grover looked hurt. "I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind. Let's dance."

"But I can't dance!"

"You can if I'm leading," Thalia said. "Come on, goat boy."

Grover yelped as Thalia grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

Annabeth smiled.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. It's just cool to have Thalia back."

She's older than all of us, which means we're only a year away from that Prophecy Chiron told us about. I'm not glad that she's back, only because she's not my friend and even if she was? I still wouldn't be glad.

Also...That just makes me worry more…I'm not ready to fight that giant beast yet. I still need to train, and learn more of the god's and goddess's powers, I've learned three new powers in the past six months.

But that's not enough. Whatever that thing is…It's going to take everything I have to take it down, or we're done for.

Percy said something to Annabeth and then her eyes lit up, "Oh my gods, Percy. At my new school, I get to take 3-D design as an elective, and there's this cool computer program…" I decided to leave them.

I looked over to the kids, there were still there, I thought it would be best to go invisible. After no one could see him, I went and stood not too far from the kids, can they really be the other children of Hades?

"Nico! Will you stop with your dumb cards already?" Bianca said to Nico, "Nico looked up to his sister and said, "They're not dumb!" Nico yelled at Bianca, well they seem to get along well. I watched them for a while, Bianca was fidgety, the bad kind, I think she knows there's something wrong.

Nico on the other hand was as happy as a kid could be, with his big sister here, he had nothing to worry about…He relies on Bianca severally, he expects her to be with him forever, he doesn't realise nothing ever stays the same.

It's been twenty minutes the others were talking and dancing, they were not paying attention to these kids, "You two. Come with me. Now." Dr. Thorn ordered, I looked at the kids, they looked scared, they followed Dr. Thorn, "Um…Sir? Are we in trouble? Is it because Nico keeps playing with those cards?" Bianca asked rapidly.

The edge of Dr. Thorn's month twitched, "Silence!" He hissed coldly. Whoa, I guess he's done with being a principle.

He pushed the kids forward, he was leading them outside, "Keep moving!" He ordered. He tensed up and went into a room with the kids, "What the heck?" I said quietly and became visible. I waited for him to come out, "What's he doing?" I started to walk forward.

I stopped short because I saw Percy slowly walking to the room. He opened the door with caution, he walked in. I went to check what was happening, I took a peek inside, Percy went flying forward, and then Percy tried swinging behind himself, but there was nothing to hit, what's going on? "Percy I'm com-

Whatever hit Percy hit me too, it didn't hurt me, but it had enough force to send me fly through two solid walls.

I slowly got up, "What the hell was that!?" I growled.

I looked forward through the walls I was sent through, it was dark so I ran forward and looked for them. All four of them were gone. I felt a gush of cold air coming from the front doors, "Oh no you don't!"

* * *

 **This book will always be my favorite of the Percy Jackson series! Anyway, this is it for today.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Sliver arrows

I chased after them, I can't shadow travel at the moment. When I got to the huge doors I pulled on them and look around, Dr. Thorn was dragging them to the cliffs, I started to run after them, my body is so weak, but I need to help them.

I was ten feet away from them, "Hey! Let's them go or I'll blast you to pieces!" I threatened Dr. Thorn, he turned around, "Ha! I'd like to see you try!" He hissed at me, I was about to hurl a fire ball at him, but I noticed how close he was to the kids and Percy. I bit my tongue, "Just let them go!" I said.

Dr. Thorn pulled something from under his coat. It was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver."

There was a garbled reply, and I realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. This seemed way too modern and creepy—a monster using a mobile phone.

He stared hungrily at me, "As much as I would like to kill you, I'm afraid someone else has plans for you." He said coldly. "And who would that be? Kronos? Luke? Why not just try and kill me yourself?" I smirked, Dr. Thorn laughed, "I'm no fool, I know who you are, I know what you can do, Wyatt Knight. I was simply trying to bait you, but it would seem that I have failed, but no worries, you will come with us." He said and turned around, "Our ride is almost here."

I looked behind him and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer. I have to come up with something quick…

I could shadow travel behind him and get all three of them out of the way and blast him, but in my condition, I would pass out before getting them out of there. Well I could just shadow travel them in the school…As if Dr. Thorn was reading my thoughts, "Uh-uh, there are not going anywhere. And you will behave yourself until the chopper arrives."

He put his hand on Bianca's shoulder. Damn, that plan is ruined, hopefully Percy will come up with something. Dr. Thorn turned around, and said, "I would kill you before if even reach the bottom, so don't even think about it."

Dammit…I need help, the chopper is getting closer, think, think dammit! "Where are you taking us?" Nico said.

"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"Stirring?" I asked.

Dr. Thorn smiled evilly, "Yes, the stirring of monsters, the worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

"And would one of those monsters be as big as a skyscraper?" I asked worriedly. I waited for him to answer, "Well-"

He was cut off by the sound of Percy grunting as he was pushed to the ground by, most likely, Annabeth. That's an Athena's child for you. They always have a plan, unlike the rest of us.

Thalia and Grover advanced from behind me—Thalia wielding her magic shield, Aegis. Man that shield gives me the creeps, even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it.

Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!"

Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet.

I decided to join the fight, I threw a fire ball straight in Thorn's face, he roared with pain. And then he shot his spikes at me, but this time I dodged it. "Just give up. You're outnumbered!" I shouted at Thorn.

Now it was Grover's turn, he sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.

Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.

"Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is that?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

"Hey! Now is not the time for your game Nico! Be quiet and stay out of sight! You too Bianca!" I told them and returned back to the battle.

"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelo's flat into the snow. At the last second Percy pressed something on his wrist, and then a metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. Just in time too.

The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. I don't think it could survive a second volley. Grover tried to help Percy, but thorn saw it coming and sent him flying beside Percy.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Bring it!" I roared, I shot a couple more fireballs at him, Thalia saw her chance and jabbed at the beast's side, he roared in pain, and then he sent Thalia flying ten feet to my left, I couldn't see when she landed exactly, because I was the only one left, and the chopper was getting too close.

Never mind, the helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? How could mortals be working with a monster? The searchlights blinded me, I lifted up arm to cover the lights but, that was enough time for Thorn to swat me thirty feet away, I landed with a loud 'thud!'

I had trouble getting up, my vision was fuzzy. "No…" I said, "Not now…"

"No!" Percy yelled somewhere in front of me. I looked up only to see him parry away a spike just before it would've hit Thalia in the chest. He raised his shield over them, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I got up but instantly fell down. Dammit! Everyone keeps telling me to take it easy…But I never listen.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

"NO!" I shouted and threw one more fire ball at him. He easily dodged it, now we were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance.

Then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.

I know that Arrow…Artemis? I looked behind me, I couldn't see anyone. "Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, a couple whistled past my head. Most of them went into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but my eyes must've been playing tricks on me.

No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy. Only Artemis can shoot like that, Last time she shot those at me, I knew if I didn't have the curse of Achilles, I would have been dead, my reaction was a little slow. But I still stopped them, no regular demi-god can shoot like that but Artemis and her hunters.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. Percy tried to swipe at him with his sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged his attack and slammed his tail into Percy shield, knocking him aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Thank the gods…We wouldn't be in the mess if I just went in the car with Percy and the others.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" One of the hunters said.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," Artemis said. Her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and Percy, knowing that they were weak and dazed.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster. "Wait! Don't!" I shouted after her, she didn't listen. "Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"NO!" I screamed and stopped the flow of time, it was only for a couple of seconds but it stopped the arrows, for some reason only a couple fell to the ground. I failed again.

The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

I saw the beast turn around and get ready to jump off the cliff. I shadow traveled to where they were, I was a second too late, he leaped as I tried to grab them. I followed them, I used the winds to go down faster, "Just a little more." I said.

A dark cloud appeared, Thorn and Annabeth went straight through it. I followed, on the other side was water, no sign of Annabeth or Thorn. I hit the water with a splash, what just happened? I shadow traveled back up feeling miserable, I was on the edge, breathing hard, "Where is she? What happened?" Percy asked me. I shook my head with disappointment.

I looked up and saw no chopper, Percy ran up to me, "Come on get up." His voice was ragged.

"Five half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," Artemis said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"I tried to save her…I'm sorry Percy…" I told him, he put on a forced smile, "W-We'll get her back…"

Artemis came forward, "You did what you could, don't despair." She told me. She had no expression, just like Poseidon. Percy tried to get up, but he fell back down, both of us were too tired to do anything. I sat there feeling like a failure.

Grover Praised Artemis too much, I know she's awesome, but damn that's just too much. "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

I smiled weakly at Grover, "I think you should go with Thalia." I told him, Thalia was glaring at Grover, he gulped and nodded, "Good idea."

"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who you are. Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis.

Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

I stared at her, "No…Bianca, you're a half-blood. One of your parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian." I explained to her.

"An Olympian… athlete?" Bianca asked.

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous." I told her, "Although your lives maybe a lot more dangerous than mine. But nonetheless, you're a half-blood."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia turned away. Even Artemis looked pained. I lowered my gaze to the ground. I didn't need to hear that again…

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Excuse m'lady, but will you allow me to go with you? I have powers and with me going along we will be able to find her faster." I asked her.

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

Artemis turned to me, and looked me over, "I will not have a boy accompany me on my journey." She said coldly, "What? Come on! This is my fault, it is only right that I fix it!" I yelled at her, I usually respect all gods, but I was tired, plus after what happened, I could never do anything ever again, knowing that I got Annabeth killed.

"Please...I need to do this, I could never live with myself, knowing I got one of my friends killed!" I pleaded to Artemis, she thought about this, "My answer will stay the same, I will not allow a boy to accompany me on this journey." She told me.

I got angry, "boy!? I can defeat any god! Including Zeus! You said it yourself, Zeus is afraid of me!" I shouted at her, Artemis kept her cool. "No matter what you say, my answer won't change."

I slowly got up, I kept my mouth shut, and walked to the forest to cool my head. My heart rate was also a little too high. Once I thought I was alone I keeled over and coughed, blood splashed on my hands, some got on the snow. "Great..." I said and sat down on my knees.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I whispered and looked to the sky, "You should come back to our camp and get yourself checked out." Someone behind said coldly, "No...I don't need it, leave me be." I told her.

"Stubbornness will be your downfall if you don't accept help when you most need it." Artemis told me. I sighed, "That goes for both of us...Just leave be for now...I'll-I'll come back." I promised them. I wasn't mad anymore nor was my heart rate high.

I didn't hear them leave, but they weren't there anymore. "I'm going...No matter what, I don't care what she says, and I'm saving Annabeth." I told myself.

* * *

 **This one is a little shorter than the last chapter, but that doesn't matter.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. Bianca joins the hunters

I went back and walked to the edge where Thorn jumped off with Annabeth still on his back. I clenched my fists, it still makes me angry that he got the best of me. Behind me I heard talking, I looked back and saw Bianca Di Angelo, and Artemis. "Goddess of the hunt, and I also take in girls like you, to become my hunters, I wanted to talk to you about joining. But-"

She stopped when she saw me. "I see you calmed down. Why not rest a little while longer? That was quiet a lot of blood you coughed out." Artemis asked me. I shook my head, "I've got enough rest. All I want, is to find Annabeth." I told her, Artemis sighed, "Anything you say won't change my mind. I've told you this multiple times already." Artemis said.

"Yeah, but anything you say doesn't apply to me, I can go anywhere and do whatever I want. If I want to go, then I'm going, with or without your permission. This is something I have to do." I said. Artemis looked at me with an entirely new interests. "Fine, don't say I didn't warned you." She told me. I smiled widely, "I could say the same to you. Your stubbornness will be your downfall if you don't accept help when you most need it. You probably know this is a trap." I said.

Artemis shrugged, "It came to mind, but a simple trap won't be enough to hold a goddess down."

I chuckled, "Well, then I guess you won't need my help when that time comes? Anyway, what were you two talking about?" I asked.

Bianca looked up at me, "Oh nothing...Just something about joining the hunters..." She told me shyly. I smiled, "Hey, you don't need to be shy or nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you." I told her.

She smiled sheepishly, "Well I saw what you did back there, those fire balls you threw at Dr. Thorn, and then when you teleported to edge of the cliff when you were twenty feet away from it, and then when you jumped off and came right back, and also when you stopped time." She said.

I rubbed my neck, "Thanks, but as you can see, it wasn't enough to save my friend."

"That may be true, but it was still impressive. You know this better than anyone, you tried, and that's all that matters." Artemis told me.

That sounds familiar…Does she know about me going back and forth to Calypso's island? No she couldn't know…But she's right.

Bianca asked, "What's Camp half-blood like?"

I scratched my head, "Well, let's see…It's a fun and safe place for half-bloods like us. Plus you can train and learn new things without having to worry about getting killed. There's a lot more I know about, but Percy is the one to ask, when it comes to talking about Camp Half-blood." I explained to Bianca, she was in deep thought, "Would it be wrong to leave Nico in their hands? Don't get me wrong, I love Nico, but I never been around other girls without Nico interrupting me." She said.

Artemis smiled kindly, "And you wish to have Nico sent to camp while you…?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Bianca said.

Artemis, nodded, "Take your time."

We headed back and found seven large tents. "Whoa…How did they get these up so fast?" I asked, Artemis answered with, "For centuries they have been taking down and putting up these tents, so it would only make sense that they would get used to it and just do it faster than normal people."

Well that helped a whole lot…

We entered the last tent, which looked no different from the others. The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess table, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize.

She sat down across from us. Zoe, was the only one in here until we arrived, Zoe looked at me with distaste, "I wouldn't disrespect someone like Artemis, but I'll apologize for letting my…Anger, get the best of me." I told Zoe, she didn't say anything.

Artemis, nodded. "It's okay, you were just upset about your mistakes."

"Hey, you're pushing it Artemis." I said.

"Lady. Artemis." Zoe said coldly to me, I eyed her, "Listen to me, I won't hurt you, but I don't like it when people think they can control me, whether they be a god, half-blood or a hunter of Artemis. I'm the god of mortals, I can do anything, so I wouldn't disrespect someone like me." I told Zoe sternly.

Again Zoe had nothing to say to me. She's a feisty one. I looked at Artemis, she had an angry look on her face, "It's true that not even a god or goddess can hurt you, but remember we are immortal and you're not. And don't talk to my hunters like that." She told me.

I laughed, "Please, I respect all the gods' wishes, but when it comes to mortals and your hunters, I'm not going to let them talk down to me."

Artemis ignored that and turned to Zoe, "Go fetch Percy Jackson, I need to speak with him."

Zoe nodded and walked out of the tent, and gave me a cold stare before leaving. When she was gone I said. "Why does she hate me? Or does she just hate guys?"

"Maybe a little of both, but you must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters."

Soon after she told me this, Zoe returned with Percy. "Join us, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. Percy sat next to us. Artemis studied Percy, he looked uncomfortable.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… a little." He said.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

Percy looked at me like he expected me to be able to do the same thing, "I'm still mortal Percy." I told him, he smiled sheepishly, "I know that, anyway…" He said and turned back to Artemis, "What do you mean go astray?"

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, and insecure. Forget themselves."

I smiled, "Girls actually do that?" I chuckled.

Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. Artemis said, "Yes, and you don't know this, how?"

"I've been dead for sixty years, and for the first ten years I was in the underworld training, so I know nothing about the mortals." I told Artemis, "I see…" She said.

Moving on.

"Anyway, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Why didn't she just ask me? Who cares, Percy was closer to them then I was. Percy told Artemis everything. Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" I asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Percy intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'" Percy told us.

I froze, it better not be that giant beast I'm supposed to fight that he's talking about. Artemis was just as shocked as I was, she was completely still, like a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," Percy said.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"She isn't doing this alone, I'm going with her, it's my fault Annabeth is gone. I have a feeling we're going to bump into people we know..." I said.

Artemis sighed, "This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me. I have no choice but to let Wyatt go with me...He'll be a good decoy." Artemis said.

"I am not a decoy, well...I can be a very good decoy...But I sometimes take it too far, I'll distract them for a while...But then I end up killing them." I said to her.

* * *

 **1,600 words mark, just in case you want to take a break or you lose track :P**

* * *

"As… as you wish, my lady." Zoe smirked at me.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"Whatever floats your boat. Just as long as we get Annabeth back. And do you know what this beast is?" I asked. Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddess's pray?" Percy asked, that's a reasonable question, "Yeah, I've never thought about that, can they?"

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

"Haha, nice." I laughed.

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They… they've invited me to join the Hunt." Bianca said.

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Blurted out.

"No Percy, you know this isn't your decision to make, it's Bianca's decision." I told Percy.

Percy didn't like this, "Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality."

"Immortality? By joining the hunters? I was wondering what Artemis meant by 'for centuries my hunters were doing this and that' not exactly what she said, but you get it." I said and then I went into deep thought, 'I'm the strongest dami-god to ever be born into this world. I can't die by getting hurt, but I can die by getting old. Or getting hit behind the ear...Which is kind of impossible to do. Anyway, if I could convince Artemis to let me join...I'll be a true god...With my powers and the immortality of being Artemis's hunter...I'll have a chance against that thing...Yeah, this will make everything better, I won't have to worry about dying. Even though I can't get hurt physically.'

I brought myself back to reality, Artemis told Percy. "To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?" Percy asked.

Artemis Nodded.

Percy said. "So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—"

"Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then?" Percy asked.

Anger flashed in Zoe's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

"Bianca, this is crazy," He said. "What about your brother? Nico can't be a Hunter."

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"That's all boys can do...I've achieved powers greater than the gods, us boys can do a lot more than you think." I told Artemis, "I've even shut one of them up, and I didn't even know how to properly work my powers back then."

Artemis smiled, "Yes, I've heard about your fight with Ares...I'm glad you shut him up for us." She said, "But you're not a boy nor a man, are you?"

I tilted my head, "I..." I trailed off, what exactly am I? The God of mortals was a name given to me because I'm just like a god, but I'm not a god, so...What am I? Artemis got up, "Do not worry, with time you'll find out." She told me.

Zoe was looking at me, but not with hate but concern. This has happened to me once before, at the river Styx, I couldn't figure out who I was, that is until I remembered what Achilles told me. 'When you're about to lose yourself, remember who you are, what you do, who did it with you.'

"Yeah...Maybe…" I said.

Everyone was silent, I guess me not knowing exactly what I am, hit everyone hard...Why? This isn't their problem. It's mine.

Bianca broke the silence, "What do I have to do?" She asked anxiously.

Zoe said, "Say this, 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'"

"I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." Bianca repeated.

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

That's all? I wonder what would happen if I said those lines. Heh that would be cool and funny, but I wouldn't want to be a maiden...Just saying.

Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?"

Zoe nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

There goes that theory...

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoe said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life."

Well, that didn't take long...I was hoping for something exciting. I looked at Percy, he was quiet, "What's the matter?" I asked, he shrugged, "I just feel like a failure. I mean we've come all this way, only to lose Bianca to the hunters..." He said.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. "You will still get to show the di Angelo's your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great." Percy said, but it sounded like he still didn't like what just happened. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"I could shadow travel them to the camp, it would save us time. And this way you'll know they got there safe, because I'm the one taking them." I offered. Artemis thought about this, "As much as I would like that to happen, but you need your energy, dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Artemis assured us that dawn was coming, but you could've fooled me. It was colder and darker and snowier than ever. I wonder if the teachers noticed that the Di Angelo's and Dr. Thorn were missing yet.

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up, Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. I could tell from his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt. Bianca just wants to be free of responsibility, we all do...But not all of us can have that.

I went to Percy, Thalia and Grover, they huddled up together to see what Artemis wanted with Percy.

When I got close I heard Thalia say, "And Bianca joined them," Thalia said, disgusted. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck-up, no good—"

"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" He heaved a big sigh.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so… into nature," Grover swooned.

"You're nuts," said Thalia.

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."

"She's into nature? She hunts animals, she's not into saving the wild." I said to Grover, he frowned, "So? She's still awesome!" He cried.

I smiled, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **2,900 words mark let me know if this helps or not.**

* * *

I looked to the sky and saw that the sky finally began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother. Yes." Artemis told him.

"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said to Percy. "Oh, okay." Percy said and seemed to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"

A second later, there was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

Like everyone else, my eyes burn when I stare into the sun. I averted my eyes, and saw that the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified until my winter coat felt like it was melting off of me. Then suddenly the light died. The power of Apollo, the sun god. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why I was now standing on green grass and my shoes were wet.

Apollo got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, He looked like Luke, but the scar running of the side of Luke's face was missing. Plus he was taller. Apollo wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the sun car. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

I want to ask Apollo about his powers. I want to know how they work and what they can and can't do.

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, there once was a goddess from Sparta—"

I was trying really hard to not burst out laughing, because I think Apollo really likes poems. "I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself. Apollo noticed me trying to contain my laughter. He smiled like he found that amusing. Strange.

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to us. "Some of Chiron's campers. Except for Wyatt, he'll be coming with me."

Apollo raised his eye brow, "Wyatt? Wyatt Knight, I'm guessing." He said and walked toward me. He studied me, "So this is the one that beat Ares at his own game?" He said and burst out laughing, "Thank the gods you did that, getting beat by a kid with powers greater than his own made him realize he should use his head once and awhile."

I smiled sheepishly, "I didn't really want to fight him, I just wanted to bait him, but that backfired and he baited me, but he learned not to mess with a child of the big three."

Apollo laughed, "I like this kid! So about your powers…I'm assuming you got mine as well?"

I nodded, "But I don't exactly know how to use them, or most of my powers for that matter. I'm still learning." I told him. Apollo looked me over, "You wanna know how to learn one of the easiest power I have?" He asked, I perked up. "Yeah!"

He showed off his white teeth, "Alright, you know I'm also the god of medicine, so I'll show you how to heal people and yourself."

My eyes widened, "Really? That would be really useful, but we have to hurry, Artemis is getting impatient." I said and looked at Artemis, I swear I could feel her gaze burning right through my back.

Apollo waved his hand, "It's okay, we got time. Alright first!" He said with pride, "Take your hand and put it to your chest, and then in your head, think about your injury and imagine it closing, and disappearing. The most important thing you should know about this is that, you cannot heal yourself instantly, this takes time, so when in battle, don't expect it to happen right away." Apollo explained to me.

I looked at my hand, "Does it also help return energy I've lost while healing people or myself?" I asked. I looked to the ground, "I can't get hurt, but I can run out of energy, so I need to know if it can or can't do that."

Apollo scratched his head, "I wouldn't know, I can't run out of energy."

* * *

 **The first god to actually help Wyatt with his powers, you think Artemis will give him tips on some of her powers?**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Wyatt and Artemis's adventure begins!

Well I guess, I'm just going to have to find out on my own. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. Maybe when you got more time, you can teach me more?" I asked, Apollo grinned, "Why not? But for now, who am I going to be riding with…" He scanned the crowd and laid his eyes on Thalia, "Thalia, right? I've heard all about you." He said.

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at Percy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir." He said.

Percy looks funny, I guess he's not used to calling teenagers 'sir' but Apollo is no teen, he just likes to look that way. Apollo studied Percy and didn't say anything. There is a lot of strange people here.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp.

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the car had been replaced by one those yellow buses, the ones you see in the mornings when kids go to school…I think.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you guys off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at her Percy and the others. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

"Then we should go now? I mean we wastes enough time already." I said, Artemis looked at me coldly, "And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Hey! I needed to know, it might save us. Probably…" I said.

"Never mind, we should go." Artemis said and suddenly took off, "Wait!" I called after her, I stopped and looked back, "Zoe! I'll try my best to help Artemis, and Percy I'll see you guys soon! I'll make sure to get Annabeth back." I said and sprinted after Artemis.

We ran into the woods, she was really fast, I had to use my power of the winds to pick up my speed. "So…Where are we heading?" I asked.

Artemis said, "Wherever the scent leads us."

"Well that helps…What about this monster? Does it happen to big really huge?" I asked, I was also hoping I was wrong. Artemis kept quiet. I guess she just wants to get this done, fine by me. We were moving at speed meant for Olympic runners, I noticed that Artemis what using her legs a lot to run, she was leaping, I decided to try, I fell instantly. "Ow…" Artemis stopped, "Could you stop messing around?"

"I'm sorry, I just tried to do what you were doing, it turns out I can't, so I'll just fly. I told her. Artemis tilted her head, "What exactly was you tried copying?" She asked.

I blushed, "I tried running like you…But I guess only hunters and you can do that, right?"

Artemis smiled, "Yes, but you're someone who has my power as well, but I wouldn't call running like this, a 'power' it just takes time to get used to it, by time, I mean years." She explained.

I sighed, "I should have known, so I guess I'm flying."

Artemis looked at me, she was waiting for me to fly. "Uh…" I looked around uncomfortably, it feels weird when she just stares at me. I imagined myself on a cloud, and soon I was flying, Artemis studied me some more. "For you to fly with another, what would you have to do?" She asked.

* * *

 **This might be the average amount of words in a chapter starting today, unless you guys think I should keep them around three thousand to four thousand.**

 **thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day! One more chapter might be up today, and I'll try to get more in the weekend too.**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Learning to fly for two

II don't think I flew with anyone but myself…But where is she…Oh. "Honestly? I've never flown with anyone else. But I would like to find out how." I told Artemis, she thought about this, "What do you do when you have to teleport with more than two people?" She asked.

"Well, when I shadow travel with other people, I usually tell them to grab my shoulder or something." I explained to her. Artemis extended her arm out to me, "Then maybe the same will apply to flying?" She suggested. I have never thought about that. I mean that would mean that I'm carrying them, right?

I was about to reach out to her, but I hesitated, "what is it?" She asked. Do I have to grab her hand? Can't we just lock arms? Actually never mind…Both of them are kind of embarrassing, well…Even though I already held hands with a girl, but this is a goddess, the purest one of them all…Should I take her hand? This doesn't mean anything so why am I hesitating? Nothing is wrong with this, just take it, she only wants to fly.

I've decided, I flew back to the ground, "I should take it off slow, when we fly, don't kick, don't lean forward or backwards, just let me do everything. Got it?" I told her. She glared at me, "We've wasted enough time. We must hurry." She ordered.

"If you say so." I said and grabbed her hand. We started flying, I went slowly…And it was as I thought, she kicked and tried going forward…

"Artemis…Now we're wasting time, let me do everything, just relax and enjoy the ride." I said softly, Artemis said, "This is the first time I've flown without a chariot! So don't blame me for this."

I sighed, "So it's my fault?" her hand slipped, we were only ten feet off the ground, but I panicked anyway. I caught her before she hit the ground. What I am doing? She's a goddess, she's not going to get hurt…

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled at me, I realized I was carrying her like a princess, "Oops!" I exclaimed and let go, but I kept my hand on her hand. "This is a first for both of us, so like I said, let's take it slow." I told her.

Artemis was completely still, she was now clam. That was fast…

"So all I had to do was stay clam? You should have just said that instead of trying to explain it to me." She scolded me. I frowned, "This is my first time flying with another person, so lay off."

We floated in the air and ascended slowly, from ten feet to twenty then thirty and so on, once we reach a hundred feet, Artemis told me to head east, I listen and started forward. I feel weird, flying with a goddess is not something that happens everyday.

We're were going at fifty km per hour, remember we're taking it slow, I don't want to drop Artemis again...After an hour of flying, it started to feel warm. "So...Where are we?" I asked Artemis, she seemed distracted, "Hey?" I said. Still nothing. What's going on in her head? "Artemis!" I yelled to get her attention, it worked, she snapped out of it and glared at me. "What is it?" She asked calmly.

"What's going on? We've been flying for over an hour, why are you so quiet? Are you worried about your hunters? If so, don't be, Zoe is an excellent hunter, she'll protect the rest of them with her life. plus Percy is there, at times like this he can be pretty reliable." I said gently to Artemis.

She relaxed just a little bit, "I know that they can handle themselves...But Bianca is still new, Without me there to train her, I'm not sure she can handle herself." Artemis said worriedly. Damn, she's like a mother to them. "She'll be okay, I think she can handle it." I told her reassuringly.

Artemis looked forward, "Let us pray you're right."

* * *

 **Yay! I actually got this up :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz** ~


	6. Resting

After that we flew in silence for another two hours, but Artemis told me to set us down, I told her I could keep going, but I guess she knew I couldn't go another mile.

"Thanks..." I told Artemis softly, she shook her head, "Three hours of flying can make anyone tired, I'm impressed you stayed in the air that long though." she said.

We landed in a place with a lot of cover, but we probably freaked a lot of people out in Portland when we flew over it. Artemis told me not to worry about it...But what if they decided to send a chopper after us? Seeing those mortals working for Kronos or Luke, made me think twice about mortals.

All around us was trees. I looked up and saw that it was late afternoon. "So Artemis, when will you tell me where we're going?" I asked. For some reason she wouldn't tell me, but now that we've come this far, she has to tell me. Artemis sighed, "Our search will begin in Washington."

"Ok, you should have just said that in the beginning." I told her and grabbed her shoulder. I concentrated. alright, Washington is in Maryland. I didn't have a picture in mind, so I don't exactly know where we'll end up.

I shadow traveled with Artemis, and I guess that wasn't a good idea, because Artemis was about to blast me. "Do not! Do that ever again!" She shouted as she drew her bow.

Artemis's skin was pale, whoa, can that happen to a goddess? "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would affect you so much..." I apologized. "But I just saved us at least a couple of days of traveling, I'm sorry, but I was just thinking that if we get it done faster, the more likely we're going to be ready to show the gods this monster threat. We only have five days. This just gives us more time." I explained to Artemis.

She lowered her bow, "Next time...Let me know when you're going to do this." She said sternly. I gulped, "Yes Ma'am." We looked around, "So you're sure this is Washington?" Artemis asked.

I nodded, but I've never been to Washington, so...I have no idea. But it would seem we are in Washington because Artemis told me that the 'scent' was close. I looked at our surroundings, A bunch of snow covered trees all around us. "Alright, which way do we go?" I asked, Artemis sat down, "You should rest. You've been flying all day and you also shadow traveled us pretty far, so rest." Artemis ordered.

"Yeah...Maybe just for a few hours..." I told her and sat down with Artemis. I grabbed some snow and watched it melt in my hands. I looked down and saw the snow melting, all around me snow melted leaving a circle around me.

Artemis was studying me, "I suppose you have achieved more than one power from my brother."

I shrugged, "I guess, but this power isn't exactly useful to me, I mean, even if I get cold, I won't die. Nothing can kill me right now." That was a lie, because of how weak my body is, I could die from not resting enough, or having a heart attack. Either one will kill me or put me in a position where the enemy can keep poking me until they find out where my Achilles Heel is.

"The useful powers I have right now, are: shadow traveling, flying, turning invisible, summoning my sword or sniper out of thin air, using the winds to move at a faster speed,throwing fireballs at people, healing, stopping someone or something in place, slowing down time and putting up a force field around myself which could block out sound, make me invisible and block out winds. Those are just a few I can remember." I told Artemis.

I looked at Artemis. She was shocked, her eyes looked envious, "All...All that power? And you can control it all? No wonder why you coughed out all that blood..." Artemis eyes were wide, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, "At a loss for words?" I asked smugly.

* * *

 **Three to four chapters will be up later today. There will be a battle soon.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. Artemis's power to shot perfect

Artemis stared coldly at me, "No...I just didn't expect you to have that much power."

"Oh...That's only a little bit of what I know I can do, I'm actually capable of more. If some of the gods would teach me...Then I would know more about my powers...But they're scared that I might dethrone them." I told Artemis.

Artemis smiled, "That is what Lord Zeus thinks, and you probably won't believe this, but most of the other gods and goddess's just want you to succeed. One of them would be me." Wait…What? "Alright…For me to succeed, I need to learn some of your powers." I told Artemis, "Don't worry about the time, I saved us more than a couple of days at least."

Artemis thought about this, "Alright, I will teach you the hardest one, it will take you years to master, but for now I'll show you the basics and then the rest you can figure out on your own."

I got to say I seen this coming.

"First you need a bow." She told me.

"Damn…Will this work?" I asked as I showed her my sniper. She examined it. She soon got excited, "Sure, this'll work."

I looked at the sniper, "Seriously?" I asked

Artemis shrugged, "I don't have a bow you can use, nor do you. So we have to go with this, although this will make everything easy for you." Artemis explained. I nodded, "Fine…" I was looking forward to using a bow and actually learning how to use it.

Artemis smiled, "First always stay calm when you're in battle, this power allows you to shot perfectly, and it will also increase your relax speed, you will become more cautious when using this power."

I tilted my head, "That doesn't make sense…"

Artemis groaned, "Just don't freak out when steadying your breathing. You have to be calm when using this power, and also, this power comes to you, you can't activate it on your own. Remember you always have to be calm and collected, if you're not, then it will never work, every arrow you fire, will be off by a mile, unless you train every day and let your powers come to you."

I guess I get it…But is that really necessary?

"You think you can show me?" I asked.

Artemis pulled out her bow and looked in the sky, there was a bird flying around the monument. Artemis stood and took aim.

Her form was perfect, her legs were two feet apart from each other. She brought her arm all the way back as she pulled on the string. She inhaled slowly and was as still as a statue and then she exhaled as she let her arrow fly upwards towards the bird, I watched the arrow, no way…

And just like that, she hit a moving target that was at least sixty feet above us. I stared at Artemis in awe. "That was amazing…Will I ever be able to do that?" I asked. Artemis shook her head, "Like all my hunters, it will take you years to master this, sometimes when you most need it, it'll happen." She said.

"Well…At least I got a chance at learning something cool. How about we just go find this monster?" I told Artemis, she nodded in agreement, "We have lots of time which just makes things better." She said and started walking. I asked Artemis more about her powers, she told me that she also has the same power as Apollo, the power to heal things and people.

After twenty minutes of walking, Artemis suddenly tensed and started looking around saying, "We're close." I looked at all the buildings around us, across the street from us was a museum. To our left was a park with no kids playing in it because of the snow.

Are we going into that Museum?" I looked at Artemis with a puzzled face. She nodded, "That is where it is the strongest." She said quietly like we were being watched. "You sure?" I whispered to her. Artemis had a determined look on her face. I gulped, "You lead the way."

Artemis and I entered the Museum, nothing was here. Not a living soul, "What's going on? I thought you said it was here?" I asked cautiously. Artemis looked troubled, "You were right it's a trap…No, it's actually a diversion. To take us off their trail…I know where they are." She told me.

"It's alright, we have more than enough time to get to where we need to go." I told Artemis reassuringly. She turned and said, "Maybe." I guess she still thinks that we're going to walk into a trap. "No trap can hold the most powerful demi-god and a goddess like you."

Artemis put on a forced smile, "I suppose you're right."

We walked out and Artemis asked me if I had enough power to take us to San Francisco. I told her no, all I could do was keep us in the air for a couple of hours and then we'll have to walk and then rest.

She decided it was best to fly, even though it is in the middle of the day. But I'm sure not many mortals come out of their homes in winter. I mean I wouldn't…If I had a home I mean. The first two hours were silent, I guess she really hated that she was tricked so easy. The first place we landed in was Louisville, she told me to rest, sleep my power will regenerate faster like that.

I tried to convince her to let me keep going. But for some reason she was ordering me around like I was a hunter, which I didn't mind. I fell asleep for a couple of hours. "Wyatt, Wyatt! It's time." Artemis said to me as she shook me awake.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. "Alright…" I said and yawned, "Let's...Go…" I said sleepily, Artemis found me being sleepy amusing, "Do you know where we're going?" She asked, I tried to concentrate. "Back to bed?" I asked. Artemis's smile toward wasn't a fake smile anymore. "No, we're heading to the Mountain of Despair. In San Francisco. You should shadow travel us there, I'll heal you when we get there, alright? She offered. I felt wide awake for some reason, "Okay!" I shouted, "Shh! It's nightfall, you might alert an unwanted guest." Artemis warned.

I apologized and grabbed her shoulder, "Let's do this…Hopefully Annabeth is still alive…" I said quietly.

* * *

 **I realized somewhere in the story I got something mixed up and changed it. You might notice the mistake it in the pervious chapter, but in this one I fixed it, it wasn't a major mistake...Thank the gods! :P**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. Holding the sky

Artemis showed me a vision, gray clouds swirled over a mountain not too far from San Francisco. Once I saw it, I shadow traveled and we were there, but...all around us was fog. "This isn't the Moun-"

"Silence, you fool!" Artemis ordered, "Fool?" I felt a little hurt, I know she's a goddess, but did she have to say 'fool?' I mean come on at least say boy or just tell me to be quiet...I kept quiet, Artemis was being stealthy. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of us. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight.

If it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place I'd ever seen...Actually no one can beat Calypso's garden.

The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark.

Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples. I decided to follow Artemis's lead and sneak around the dragon. Once we were out of earshot, I said, "What's that the dragon protecting?"

"The apples of immortality," Artemis said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus." I looked back and the dragon was still asleep. Immortality huh? My mind was on the fruit, will I be immortal if I take one of them? I wonder if that's true, I'm not saying Artemis is a liar, but...Sometimes...Things are too good to be true.

Artemis stopped, I listened to see if there was trouble up ahead, but instead there was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe, which made me almost ask what is she doing here, but there's four of them so I didn't say anything.

"We've been expecting you, Lady Artemis." They said and bowed respectfully. I don't like this. "Get out of our way." I said coldly to them, they regraded me coldly and one said, "Wyatt Knight, we have no business with you."

I chuckled lightly, "Well it would seem you guys have a friend of mine…So this is my business. I'll ask one more time, Get. Out. Of. The. Way. Please." I said calmly. They had no emotions in their eyes just glassy and completely black eyes. They didn't seem to want to back down, so they stood their ground. "All we have to do it raise our voices and Ladon will wake." One mused.

"Artemis, can you restore my energy? If you could then I could takes us to the top and that will be it." I whispered to her. Artemis looked at me calmly and nodded, she put her hand on my forehead. All four of the girls in front of us shouted, "Wake! Ladon!"

My body felt like I just spent a week sleeping, fresh and new. I Shadow traveled with Artemis. We were at the top of the mountain. At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

Artemis looked troubled, "The ruins of Mount Othrys,"

"The mount of Othrys? What's that? I asked.

Artemis advanced slowly, "The mountain fortress of the Titans," Artemis said. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was blasted to pieces."

I see why she's troubled, it's being rebuilt slowly…But surely, it will be built for the titans, there's no doubt about that. "Say Artemis…Isn't this mountain Atlas's mountain?" I asked her.

Artemis nodded, "Yes, but…By now I should have sensed him…He is not here." She said quietly and ran forward. I followed, we had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, in front of me I saw Annabeth, and everything I felt during this day…It drained away in an instant.

I ran toward Annabeth and called out to her, "Annabeth!" She strained to look at me, "No! Wyatt!" She said, I didn't listen I still ran up to her. She was on her back, she had her hands and feet up, like she was trying to keep something up. It dawned on me why this is Atlas's mountain.

"Atlas was the one before Annabeth to hold the sky…" I whispered to myself, Artemis said quietly, "Yes…This was a trap."

I don't care if it's a trap. I bent down and tried to feel where the edge of the sky was, once I found it, I lifted it up. If the sky was this heavy then how was Annabeth able to carry it? I struggled to keep it up.

"Go…!" I said, Artemis helped Annabeth up, "Bravo!" A booming voice said behind us and clapped. I turned around, which was really difficult, because I had to carry the sky with one hand.

Good thing Artemis restored my power. "Atlas." Artemis said coldly. I saw Luke beside Atlas. Luke looked bad, he was pale, and his scar looked like it was recently reopened. "Artemis! GO!" I shouted, "Get Annabeth out of here!"

Annabeth was too weak to speak, but Artemis said, "No, we got here together, we leave together."

"No…Just go, Percy and the other's will be able to help me. Plus you need to tell the gods about this. And that monster too. Whatever it is, you have to tell them!" I pleaded to Artemis. But she can't leave without me…I'm the only one that can shadow travel. Luke circled around us, he was now right behind me.

There was a chain on the ground. He put it around my ankle. "Luke…What are you doing?" I asked angrily. "I have to do this Wyatt…This is your own fault." He told me and went back to Atlas's side.

I can't do anything right now…Artemis can take them down…I'm positive she can.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. Holding the sky with a goddess

Between Artemis and Annabeth stood Luke and Atlas. Atlas and Luke don't stand a chance…Unless Atlas plays dirty and has a bunch of troops waiting outside for his signal…This is a titan who lost already, of course he's going to pull something like that. I tried to call out to Artemis, but I couldn't do it, since the sky was really heavy, by now the sky was touching my head.

Holding the sky with one hand was a bad idea. But it only caused a little bit of my strength to drain, I still have a lot of power left. Power that I have to save.

I kneeled down, carrying this, is not something I want to do on a daily basis. I looked at Artemis and Atlas. They were having a stare down, within a second, Artemis changed her form and pounced on Atlas, he was strong, no doubt about that, but Artemis has speed.

If he wants to win, he has to distract her with something. Luke slowly advanced on Annabeth. Annabeth was weak from holding up the sky, so I can't see any way of her winning. And that was it…As long as Annabeth was there Artemis couldn't concentrate.

Artemis slashed at Atlas and he easily dodged it. Artemis was moving swiftly and carefully, she was thinking about her next attack. Atlas simply jabbed and waited patiently for Artemis to make her mistake. I was watching, anger slowly started to show on my face. My body started to shake.

What can I do? At this point I can't do anything, but I want to drop this and help…But we all know what will happen if I do that. Atlas was laughing insanely has he advanced on Artemis.

Artemis went back to her normal form and pulled out two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. I stared at her in awe, beautiful.

She finally got a hit in, right across the Atlas's chest, he stumbled backwards. He looked back up and smiled evilly. "No…" I said, I knew it. He lifted up his hand and shouted, "Now!"

Artemis looked stunned, "You coward!"

Atlas smiled, "I'm a general. I know what it means to get something done." He laughed. A dozen dracaenae showed up at the entrance to the cave. And then Annabeth screamed out in pain. "Luke! Leave her alone!" I shouted at him.

He held Annabeth on his shoulder, she was passed out. "Wyatt, you can't do anything to me, so keep quiet." He said smugly to me. More anger boiled up in me. "When I get out of this! I'll come for you Luke!" I vowed. Despite having a titan and a dozen dracaenae at his side, he looked scared. "I'm the god of mortals! You can't hide from me!" I shouted angrily at them. Luke did something I thought he would never do, he pointed the tip of his sword to Annabeth's throat. I bit my tongue, he won't get away with this…

Atlas laughed, "This little hero thinks he's a god?"

I see no one has told Atlas about me…I was sure he knew about me, but I guess any name that isn't a threat to him, he couldn't care less who or what they are.

Atlas smiled smugly, "Let's put him to the test." He advanced to me. Artemis got in his way. "You're not done with me. Just because you have those things to help you, doesn't mean you've won."

"No, Artemis. Get out of here! Warn the gods!" I told her. She hesitated, Artemis?

Atlas hit Artemis with the side of his huge javelin. Sending her right in front of me, she get back up but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Annabeth. She was still passed out, and Luke still had his sword at Annabeth's throat. And here I was holding the sky. Artemis she has no way out. She'll do anything for a maiden's wellbeing.

Artemis was staring intently at Atlas, "You titans will never win. You're all cowards!"

Atlas burst out laughing, "This is just the beginning of the fall of Olympus." Artemis eyes flashed with anger but she didn't say anything else.

Atlas told her, "From now on, you two will take my burden, you will live with it forever!"

* * *

 **I'm having fun writing this :D And there might be one more chapter up today, or two.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. Capture the flag against the camp

For the past three hours the monsters and the titan tried to get me to feel pain by poking me with their swords. The only thing I felt, was being annoyed by idiotic monsters. "You'll never hurt me, you'll never win!" I yelled at Atlas. After I said that, he laughed in my face. Saying I will hold the sky for eternity.

I will get out of this. I just have to shadow travel…But I can't leave Artemis's side, I promised Zoe I would help her…But we aren't exactly friends. So this promise is one sided. I really don't want to leave her side, but I will have to.

"Listen to me Wyatt…You have enough power to go camp and tell my hunters and Chiron about this…That is the only way we will get out of this." Artemis said.

"You know I don't want to…But I'll go…I'll come back and save you. I promise." I said to her. At the entrance two monsters passed by and heard us. They came forward and got ready to attack. "Fools…You think you can take me on by yourselves?" I asked. They hesitated, I guess they listened to Luke about my powers.

I felt the weight of the sky shift, it was no longer being held by me and Artemis. Artemis now held the weight of the sky by herself. I instantly shot forward at blinding speed, the two monster in front of us, were now disintegrated. And sent back down to Tartarus. I turned around and looked at Artemis, she nodded, "Go. Warn the others Wyatt."

I smiled, "I'll be back soon."

I shadow traveled to camp half-blood. It was getting close to morning, the sun was raising. I looked around the camp. I can't wait for them to wake up. I started running to the big house when suddenly my legs stopped working. Not now…I laid in the snow, no one to help me. What should I do now? I fell asleep in the snow, the dream that followed made me regret leaving Artemis. "Where is he!" atlas shouted at Artemis, she spit in his face, "You're too late, he is already with my hunters. By winter solstices I shall be free." She promised Atlas, he growled, "When they get here, I'll rip them to pieces!"

I woke with a start, someone was shaking me. "Wyatt! Wake up!" My eyes slowly opened up. My vision was blurry, I couldn't see who it was. "What are you doing sleeping out here in the cold!?" The voice sounded familiar. The weight of the sky is no joke…I was still too weak to get up.

"Wyatt!" She shouted, a couple people ran up to us, "What happened?" They asked. And soon I was surrounded by a lot of campers. My vision was still blurry, everyone around me…I couldn't tell who they were.

Soon after, a camper came back with Chiron, A tall figure stood over me, "Chiron…" I managed. "Shh…Rest, my boy." He told me. I felt a pair of hands grab me. I guess whoever that was, put me on Chiron's back. Chiron took me to the big house. I spent one day with Artemis and already I'm back at camp. That's kind of useless.

I slept for a couple of hours and finally woke up. When my eyes opened, in front of me was Zoe Nightshade, Percy Jackson and Chiron.

"Hey…Why the long faces?" I asked.

Percy perked up, "Wyatt! What happened?" He asked, he had a look of concern, they all did. "Where is Artemis?" Zoe demanded, I lowered my head, "I tried my best, but she sent me back when we were both captured, and forced to hold the sky. I'm sorry Zoe." I told her. "My dream was right…" She said quietly, "You see? I have to go find her!" Zoe told Chiron. Chiron regarded her with a sad look, "As I told you before, after capture the flag, you will consult the Oracle."

"Capture the flag?" I asked. I sat and looked to Chiron. He smiled kindly, I haven't played that is ages. "Yes, later this evening there will be a game." Chiron told me.

I perked up, "Can I play?" I asked excitedly.

"But isn't that unfair?" Percy asked. Chiron considered this, "He may join, only if he promises not to use any of his powers." He said and looked at me. "I wouldn't use my powers just to win a game of capture the flag." I pouted.

Chiron laughed, "Then it is settled, Wyatt will also play capture the flag."

After we were done talking, they let me go, I walked around the camp, my legs still felt a little weak, but I can still play capture the flag. Right now it was a little after one, I have to wait six or seven hours until dinner and then capture the flag, what should I do?

What about going to Calypso's? I haven't been there in a month. She's probably lonely. I decided not to go to her island, when I save Artemis and Annabeth, I'll visit her.

I decided to get some more rest before dinner. That was the only way to pass time, well, the only thing I could think of, I mean. Anyway, at dinner, the hunters were huddled up and whispering to each other. I don't know what happened, but Zoe looked really upset, she was glancing at Chiron resentfully, I noticed that some of the hunters looked like they were crying. I didn't ask Percy what happened, because it could only obviously mean Zoe told them about Artemis.

After dinner, everyone was excited for capture the flag. On our team, we had Beckendorf and two other Hephaestus guys, a few from the Ares cabin, the Stoll brothers and Nico from Hermes cabin, and a few Aphrodite kids. It was weird that the Aphrodite cabin wanted to play. Usually they sat on the sidelines, chatted, and checked their reflections in the river and stuff, but when they heard we were fighting the Hunters, they were raring to go.

"I'll show them 'love is worthless,'" Silena Beauregard grumbled as she strapped on her armor. "I'll pulverize them!"

That left Thalia, Percy, and me.

"I'll take the offense," Thalia volunteered. "You two take defense."

"What? You sure that's a good idea?" I asked her. Thalia said, "You can't use your powers remember? You'll be better on defense then offense."

"Hey, even without my powers I was killing monsters before you were even born, I know how to handle a sword...Actually, you want to see how well I can fight and defend myself?" I asked her.

Thalia tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Instead of being on your guy's side, I'll be on the hunter's side. This'll be interesting either way. So you up for the challenge?" I asked smugly.

Thalia grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright then it's settled, I'm on the hunters side for today. See you when the games starts." I smiled widely, she has no idea what she's getting herself into.

I shadow traveled to the hunter's. A couple of them freaked when I came out of nowhere, "W-Wyatt!? What are you doing here?" Bianca exclaimed.

"I'm on your guy's side for this game, I have some business with Thalia. I can't use my powers during the game, so Thalia thought it was smart to think I couldn't handle myself, so I'm going to show her what I'm made of." I smiled evilly.

Bianca laughed nervously, "W-Well this should be fun..."

Zoe stepped in, "Can't thy rivalry wait? Plus I don't want someone who couldn't even keep a promise on my team."

Zoe had a cold look on her face, I ignored her completely.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. Powers of the gods are off-limits also! That doesn't only mean Wyatt, I'm talking about children of the big three! You know who you are! To your positions!"

Was that really necessary? Well I guess that was to get the campers to know I won't be using my powers, giving them a boost in confidence I guess. Smart.

All the hunters huddled up together, I left them alone to discuss our plan, but I'm pretty sure they're going to leave me alone with Thalia to distract her and her group, while they circle around and get the flag.

That would make sense, since Zoe doesn't trust me…She never did in the first place, I just gave her an empty promise, only because I really believed in Artemis. I thought she was the strongest of the gods…I kind of still do, but I was mistaken, even a goddess can be defeated in battle, although…Atlas used dirty tricks…

I didn't realized until I heard the horn, the game had begun.

Zoe and a small group of hunters climb the trees, "Oi! What are you doing!?" I yelled up to Zoe. She ignored me, Thalia's right about one thing…She is stuck up.

Bianca walked beside me, "They're going to use the trees as cover and surprise them and take their flag, while you distract Thalia and her group." She explained. I guess I was on point. "Good, no one to get in my way." I grinned. I looked up ahead, I saw another group of hunters flanking their left side, and I guess I go right then. Oh please let me go against Thalia.

I started forward and waited. I had my sword ready, about twenty feet in front of me was Thalia and about nine campers. Damn, I was hoping for at least five of them altogether…But I guess this is alright too.

I ran forward to meet them. In a couple of seconds it will be one hell of a fight for me, since I can't use my powers, well the same applies for Thalia. Not that it matters. I was running for speed at them, only Thalia and a couple of Ares children picked up their speed the rest made their way to us, Thalia was ten feet from me now. She thrust forward with her spear, I sidestepped and kicked the side of her spear.

It went flying out of her hand, she raised her shield, I winced and then Thalia rolled out of the way and an Ares child jumped and brought his sword down with full force. When in the air, I'm the only one that will know how long it would take for them to reach the ground, which is always one to two seconds, depending on how heavy they're.

I jumped back as he hit stabbed the ground, I see. They all know I can't get hurt, so they can fight me however they please. Smart thinking. The boy looked up at me and thrust his sword at my stomach, "Bad idea." I said and sidestepped and hit his sword handle, "Ah!" He yelled, I didn't hit his hand, but that move hurts your wrist, trust me on that.

Soon after he fell two more came at me, they were slashing wildly at me, and I dodged every hit easily. These campers were not thinking about how they were going to hit me. Soon Thalia jumped in and tried again, she jabbed at me and forced me to my left side, one of the campers saw I took a misstep and almost fell. She didn't hesitate to attack me. But because of all the stuff I went through I made sure I was quick on my feet and quick on recovering when I get knocked down. I used my other leg to stop from falling, I jumped backwards, "He's too quick!" She said.

"Never mind that, let's all attack at once!" Thalia ordered. I grinned, "Bring it."

* * *

 **A challenge is a challenge, right? :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	11. Frustration

Three of them were trying their best to get me off my feet, Thalia would jabbed from behind me from time to time, each time I would dodge it. In a minute I was against seven campers, they forced me to use my sword, I disarmed most of them, and sometimes I would hit them on the head with my sword hilt and leave them on the ground dazed.

I did that to maybe five of them, but the others were cautious around me, they knew what I was going to do, so then I had to do things differently. I rolled, jumped, sidestepped and disarmed them. But one would step in and let the other person recover. Most of them were breathing hard, I was having a blast. Thalia on the other hand was frustrated, that she couldn't hit me.

Altogether there was five of them that I had to fight. This fight felt like it was going on forever. I was taking this serious from the start, but I felt as if I needed to do better, so I picked up my speed and disarmed everyone I fought faster. I didn't give them time to recover and I didn't let the other campers hit me. But from time to time one would get lucky and kick me in the chest.

I took down another one, four campers and then it's just me and Thalia. Thalia tried her best to lead them, she tried everything to help them. But she doesn't realize I've been through a lot to be this good. When in battle with my powers I'm still developing, but without them? I'm the best demi-god out there.

Two campers flanked me on either side and jabbed at me. I took a step back and let their sword and mace touch, they got startled and stopped, I hit both of their weapons, they fell to the ground, they stared at me with fear. "Better luck next time." I told them and put them to sleep.

Now it's two on one. The outcome will be the same result as before, because before they had ten, let me repeat that, TEN campers altogether. But this time, one them is a close friend of mine and the other is the Daughter of Zeus.

"You ready for this, Thalia, Neil?" I asked smugly, Neil smiled widely. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Thalia decided that was enough talk, she thrust forward and pulled it back and did it again, but this time it was different, she was quicker than before. She managed to hit my cheek, "Don't get cocky!" She yelled.

Confidence was growing inside both of them, rapidly. Neil did a front flip and brought his sword down with a lot of force and speed, I barely dodged it, "Whoa!" I stumbled backwards. When did these two start to work so well with each other? Thalia ran around Neil and jabbed at my side, I sidestepped and saw Neil use both of his legs to kick me, I went flying ten feet, I grunted, "Not bad."

I focused, and ran toward them, they split up, I looked left and right, Neil jumped and Thalia thrust her spear. I was more cautious about Neil. His ability to jump that high is dangerous in battle, well for the person that's fighting the one jumping I mean. Because when he lands he's really quick to slash his sword, and he will attack with speed and force. Not something you see in a child of Ares.

I got out of the way when he landed, Thalia saw her 'chance' and jabbed at me, "don't think so!" I yelled and sidestepped and grabbed her spear and pulled her to me. And then I Hit her, "Sorry!" I apologized as she hit the ground, I didn't have time to worry about her. Neil is something else. He is well beyond a normal camper.

One on one with Neil. I like this. I charged and he did the same, he's fast I'll give him that, but I'm also fast, and my reflexes in battle are way beyond any demi-god.

I slashed downward Neil saw that and sidestepped to his left, I smiled and stopped mid-way through and turned my sword and slashed him across his chest plate. His armour had a cut, he looked down with shock, "Damn…" He said and charged again. He doesn't give up. Hmm, makes sense, Ares wouldn't give up either.

I decided to use combat skills against him. When I started moving differently he got thrown off guard. I punched him in the face then kicked his in the chest sending him flying. He didn't get back up. Was that too much? I got too much into and got too serious…Uh oh…I looked around me and saw the campers groaning on the ground, well damn…I didn't mean to hurt them…Oh well they'll live.

That fight lasted ten minutes…Is the game over? I looked around, nope it wasn't, but it was close. In front of me I saw Percy, his eyes grew wide when he saw me. He ran forward, I chased after him. He had our flag.

I was fifth-teen feet behind him. Damn. At this rate, he'll make it across the boundary line. That's when I saw Zoe with their flag. Yes! Percy and Zoe were running at full speed, Zoe was faster than Percy, "Go Zoe!" I shouted.

Zoe crossed the creek. The Hunters cheered as both sides converged on the creek. Chiron appeared out of the woods, looking grim. He had the Stoll brothers on his back, and it looked as if both of them had taken some nasty whacks to the head. Connor Stoll had two arrows sticking out of his helmet like antennae.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced without pleasure. Then he muttered, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row."

This is my second win in row now. Awesome.

Behind I felt eyes glaring daggers at me. The nine campers I fought against were giving me dirty looks. "As promised, I didn't use my powers."

Thalia scowled at me, "So what!? You could have held back a little!"

"It's a game, I did what was necessary to win. Which was distracting you guys." I told them calmly.

Thalia came forward and yelled in my face, "Yeah! A game! Look at Neil!" She pushed me and a shock went through my body that made me take a step back, a couple campers gasped, I felt guilty about Neil, he needed two campers to help him walk, he was still dazed.

"Well!? What do you have to say for yourself!?" Thalia Shouted. I lowered my gaze, "I'm sorry. But it's a game of capture the flag, people tend to get hurt." I apologized. Thalia looked even angrier. "People tend to get hurt!? Ten campers, Wyatt! Sorry isn't going to cut it!" She pushed me again.

"Don't touch me." I warned her. "Yeah? Or what!?" She yelled and pushed me again this time with more shock. I took two steps back, "Don't." I said with irritation in my voice, "Thalia!" Chiron yelled, "Enough!"

Thalia wasn't going to back down. "Some of those moves you pulled could have killed someone!" She said angrily.

She pushed me one more time, but this time lighting was flickering off her armour. When she touched me I was sent flying ten feet, I landed on my butt. "Thalia!" Chiron pleaded. I got up and balled my fists, everything around me was floating, Thalia didn't even flinch, and she showed no fear. "Wyatt…Calm down." Chiron said quietly. I was about to, but Thalia thought it was smart to push me even further. "Yeah, something you should have done from the beginning."

I had enough of her attitude, when we were fighting, she acted as if I was the bad guy and it was her duty to kill me. Like she had something to prove.

From up above a lightning bolt hit me and all around me the snow melted, I stomped on the ground and a huge crack appeared on the ground and opened up, Thalia looked surprised and soon she looked nervous. Flames came from the crack and then above my head, a huge ball of fire was made.

"Wyatt! Stop!" Percy cried out. I'm a failure at life. I couldn't save Annabeth, I couldn't save Artemis. I can't do anything right. I let the flames collapse on me, I was set on fire, my clothes didn't burn away, "Thalia, I'm the god of mortals. I really tried my best to warn you, I told you to stop, yet you continued to push me. If I were to push you to the edge, what do you think would happen? Something like this?" I said coldly and lifted her off the ground. "Wyatt!" She cried out in fear. "I'm sorry, stop!"

Percy willed the entire creek to rise, he poured it on me and sent me to the ground, I got up and said, "Stay out of this Child of Poseidon!" I used the winds and pushed him on the other side of the creek, "Ugh!" He grunted when he hit the ground. Chiron had no choice but to attack me too. The other campers did the same. Arrows flew my way, I didn't stopped them, and I let Thalia land back on the ground. Every single arrow hit me. I felt nothing, but then I did. Something approach me from behind. I turned and saw a mummy.

The Oracle.

* * *

 **All the pent up frustration wyatt felt of being a failure finally got to him. And so a new side of him awoke.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. The quest to save Artemis

All the bad blood drained out of me, I felt cold, I felt fear. No one spoke but Chiron. "This is impossible," Chiron said. He sounded just as nervous as I felt. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

None of us dared move. Then her voice hissed inside my head. Apparently everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over the ears.

I am the spirit of Delphi, the voice said. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. The Oracle didn't look at me or do anything, but she may as well have, I was chilled to the bone, just seeing her made me want to run away.

She turned toward Zoe Nightshade. Approach, Seeker, and ask.

Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.

When the Oracle stopped talking everyone's eyes were on me. I looked at Chiron, disbelief laid deep in his eyes. Disappointment showed on his face, hatred showed on the nine campers I fought, fear showed on Thalia's face. Percy was stunned. Nico and Bianca di Angelo were shocked, fear in Bianca's eyes, in Nico's eyes I was just awesome…But that's not the case for everyone here.

I looked down, "I'm sorry." I said quietly and took off to Calypso's island. I felt so dumb, what did I do exactly? Why did it go that way? Thalia…I balled my fists, she overreacted, it's because of her, I showed that part of me. It's because of her, the whole camp saw me as a monster. It's because of her…I know how to control my powers more.

When I'm angry, everything seems to slow down I know what I want to do. These powers were given to me to help the world. There are people I now resent, Kronos, Atlas, Thalia, and Zeus, that coward Zeus will hide behind the other gods until the day I die.

I was at the edge of Calypso's island, a beach, waves were making the water come closer to my feet. I stared at the water, everything I've been thinking about, all the frustration I had. It was gone in an instant, in a way...Thalia helped me.

* * *

 **Just a short chapter, I hope all of you are enjoying this story :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	13. A price to pay

I stood as still as a statue. The air around me seemed to slow down, but I know it didn't slow down. My powers wouldn't work anyway. Calypso came out of her cave when she heard me scream. I hate what I'm becoming. I hate that I have these powers, I hate that people fear me…

"Everything isn't easy…Especially for the god of mortals. You might hate what you've become, a lot of people will agree with you. But that's why we have the option of changing. You told me that you wanted to save Artemis, right? Well the way you're right now, you can probably do it. If you change then you can definitely do it. Whatever they say about you, doesn't matter. What you do is because you want to do it, as long as it's for a good cause, then no one has the right to complain." Calypso told me reassuringly.

I smiled weakly, "I know that all too well…But I just don't see how I can change, this is who I am. I try to do things on my own. I'm over confident in my powers, which allowed Atlas to capture Artemis…" I hung my head, "I don't know what to do anymore…" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, "I'm just a kid…"

Calypso hugged me. "Then why not stay here with me? Nothing will happen to you here, you can live in peace." She offered. I sniffled, "You know I can't…I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"And you know what's funny? I actually did have the world on my shoulders. Your father tried to make me carry the sky by the way."

Calypso looked troubled, "He's free?"

I sighed, "Yes…He wouldn't be free if I just tried a little harder." I said miserably. A thought came to mind. What would happen if I waited for Percy and the others at the mountain of Despair? I could stay at Artemis's side and wait for them, and then when Atlas, Luke and his army are there…I could carry the sky for Artemis, and then she would be saved.

Slowly I started to see the difference from before. I acted without considering what the others might think when they fought me, I could have just distracted them and wore them out, while Zoe went to get the flag…I wasn't thinking…Well that's kind of true, I was actually thinking about my pride, instead of distracting them, I hurt them…I have to apologize to them…

"Calypso so…Thank you, I'm glad I came to you for help." I told her, she nodded, "Anytime my little wants help, you know where I am." She said gently.

Calypso opened my eyes, I know what to do…But it will put my life on the line, hopefully it doesn't backfire. I shadow traveled back to camp. By now they would be in the big house. I was in the big house, I heard people talking below me. They're in the Ping-Pong table in the rec room.

I made my way down there. This is going to be so awkward, but I need to atone for my sins. I was at the door. I stood there for a couple of seconds. I opened it slowly. It creaked

"And go where?" Chiron said when I opened the door. Everyone in the room went completely silent as soon as they all saw me. Zoe had this smirk on her face. Chiron had his hand on his bow, I saw the other do so too. I wouldn't blame them. I would do the same thing.

Just do what you have to do and be on your way…Man up. I told myself in my head.

I breathed slowly, "I'm not here to cause…Anymore trouble. I just have something to tell those nine campers and Thalia, something important…Thalia…If you can, please gather those other nine campers and meet me at half-blood hill." I said and walked out. I closed the door behind me, I looked at my hand, and it was shaking. I have to do this, they deserve it.

I waited at the top of the hill for quite a while. I started to think they wouldn't come, I was pacing back and forth on half-blood hill. Please…Let them come…I waited another ten minutes. Soon an hour passed. Ten more minutes until curfew. I was restless. I sat down and put my head on my knees, and then I covered my face. "I just wanted…"

"Wanted what?" A voice said. I got startled and looked up. All ten of them stood in front of me. I gulped, "Thank you for coming…I just wanted to apologize for what I did, I let my pride get in the way and I went too far." I apologized and bowed my head. "I won't be coming around camp half-blood after this talk. So please…After I tell you this, remember it for the rest of your lives." I looked at all of them. No one spoke.

I lowered my gaze, "I'm going to tell you something you can never tell anyone else…If you do…Then my life will always be on the line." I turned to my right side and pointed under my ear, "This place is my Achilles heel, and if you hit me here, I die." I told them.

* * *

 **This is it for today, there is some big stuff going down for Wyatt :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	14. decisions

The looks on their faces made me smile. "If you ever feel the need that I shouldn't live anymore...You know what to do." I said happily. Thalia was the first to speak. "Wyatt...Of all the things to say, why'd you have to choose that? Now I feel guilty about all this..." Thalia said.

All the anger she felt towards me, melted away. "Because it's the least I could do for causing so much trouble...I mean I almost killed you Thalia. And Neil..." I looked at him, his cheek was bruised, he had to use a crutch to walk, "I'm so sorry about what I did to you...I got excited, I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized to him.

He looked stunned, "I...It's..." He didn't know what to do or say.

"Just accept my apology. And please don't tell anyone about this. My life is in your hands now." I said and turned around. Now it's time to see Artemis, I have four days at best maybe three now. I'm not sure, but either way, I'm going to save Artemis.

As I was about to walk away, Thalia called out. "Wyatt, tail us when we go on our quest, I think we might need your help..." She said.

I nodded and thought about this. "I won't be here tomorrow, but I'll find you guys. You won't see me, but I'll find you." I told her and shadow traveled back to Calypso's island.

I was at Calypso's garden, she's right…At night, these flowers do give a calming atmosphere. I stood there for five minutes and then headed into the cave and over to my bed. May as well get a good night's rest. This place is drawing me in every time I sleep here, it makes me want to stay here. Well having no dreams is what every demi-god could wish for.

Calypso woke me up in the afternoon, "Wyatt. It's time to get up, you said it yourself you're going to save Artemis, right?" her soothing voice woke me up.

I sat up and stretched, "Yeah…" I yawned, "For sure."

I went outside of the cave and looked at her garden again, "What are those flowers called?" I asked.

Calypso smiled kindly, "Moonlace, my only favorite kind of flowers."

I chuckled, "Makes sense it would be called that, because it only glows in the moonlight? And does it only grow in the moonlight too?" I asked.

Calypso nodded but didn't say anything else, I guess I have to go now. I wonder how the quest is going. I concentrated on Thalia, she was in the museum me and Artemis were in. I looked at Calypso, "I'll be back soon, thanks for always listening." I told her and shadow traveled.

I was outside of the museum, I turned invisible and went inside. I saw Grover and the others head into national air and space museum. Thalia checked the door. It was open, but there weren't many people going in. Too cold, and school was out of session. They slipped inside.

I noticed a man in a black coat about ten feet behind them, I watched him he seemed to stop as they went inside, was her following the? As I was about to check he turned and headed across the Mall. Should I follow him? Or should I keep an eye on Thalia and the others? I was too late to make my decision. The man was already out of sight. I guess I'm staying here.

* * *

 **Just another short chapter, the next one is going to be long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	15. A big cat

I went inside the museum and saw Zoe and Thalia arguing. What's up with them? I decided to just completely block out the noise, I don't want to hear them argue about their pasts.

It gets annoying, okay?

I was sitting on the ground and watching them argue, this was like watching one of those old T.V shows without any voice actors, but it's different because I can't hear a single thing. I smirked, Thalia is probably telling Zoe to stop being such a stuck up…Kid, although Zoe is older than Thalia. So I guess it should be the other way around, oh well, either one is fine. There are both being dumb.

This went on for another three minutes, Thalia stormed off somewhere. I released my barrier and then I heard the doors burst open. What the hell was that? I ran to the door and almost ran into Percy, "Percy?" I said quietly, I watched him keep running.

When he got to the balcony he slammed right into Thalia, knocking her into an Apollo space capsule. Grover yelped in surprise. I looked at Bianca and Zoe, they had arrows notched, aimed at Percy's chest. Their bows had just appeared out of nowhere. Hmm that's pretty cool.

Zoe didn't lower her bow when she noticed it was Percy, "You! How dare you show thy face here?"

"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoe glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Luke," Percy said, trying to catch his breath. "He's here."

Luke…? I looked at the door expecting something to come through them.

"Where?" Thalia asked.

Percy told them all about his encounter with Dr. Thorn and the 'General' which I assume is Atlas. "The General is here?" Zoe looked stunned. "That is impossible! You lie."

"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors—"

"What?" Thalia demanded. "How many?"

"Twelve," Percy said. "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate,' to distract you over here. A monster."

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"We were following Artemis's trail," Grover said. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent… She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."

I guess we should have looked around some more and then headed to the mountain of despair. I guess that's one thing I'm wrong about. "Zoe," Bianca said nervously, "if it is the General—"

"It cannot be!" Zoe snapped. "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," Percy told her.

Yup, that has to be Atlas. I didn't realize until just now, but I was letting out steam, I looked like a teapot when it's boiling. Don't think about Atlas, don't think about them… "If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible… We must leave now."

"Good idea," Percy said.

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe said. "You are not part of this quest."

"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!"

"You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped.

Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss here, Zoe. I don't care how old you are! You're still a conceited little brat!"

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled. "You never could leave them behind!"

Thalia looked like she was about to hit Zoe. Then everyone froze, I heard a growl so loud I thought one of the rocket engines was starting up.

Below us, a few adults screamed. A little kid's voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, with silver claws and golden glittering fur. "The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."

The lion roared so loud it parted my hair. Its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe said. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!"

The monster was right in front of me and it didn't even notice me, I examined it, its fur looked fluffy, but I know this furry beasts fur is as hard as iron.

Everyone went in different directions. Percy uncapped his pen and rolled to his left. Arrows whistled passed him when he rolled, and Grover played a sharp tweet-tweet cadence on his reed pipes. I turned and saw Zoe and Bianca climbing the Apollo capsule. They were firing arrows, one after another, all shattering harmlessly against the lions metallic fur.

The lion swiped the capsule and tipped it on its side, spilling the Hunters off the back. Grover played a frantic, horrible tune, and the lion turned toward him, but Thalia stepped into its path, holding up Aegis, and the lion recoiled. "ROOOAAAR!"

"Hi-yah!" Thalia said. "Back!"

The lion growled and clawed the air, but it retreated as if the shield were a blazing fire. Even something this big has something they're afraid of.

For a second, I thought Thalia had it under control. Then I saw the lion crouching, its leg muscles tensing. I've fought enough hellhounds to know what's going to happen next, she's going to get pounced on. I decided it was time to help. I summoned my sniper, it still had its silencer on it. I flew up and shot it from above, it looked back. It couldn't see me, I smiled, I should do this more often.

As I was thinking about that, I saw Percy sneak up on the huge cat. He slashed with his sword, a good strike to the flank that should've cut the monster into Meow Mix, but the blade just clanged against its fur in a burst of sparks. The lion raked at Percy with its claws, ripping off a chunk of his coat. He backed against the railing. It sprang at him, one thousand pounds of monster, and he had no choice but to turn and jump.

Smart thinking, kind of. I mean it was good because of how big the monster was, and it wasn't so good because if they fall, it's going to hurt, they were up on the third floor. The lion jumped onto the aircraft, with Percy and the cords holding the plane began to groan.

The lion swiped at him, and then Percy dropped onto the next exhibit, a weird-looking spacecraft with blades like a helicopter. He looked up and saw the lion roar. Percy saw something, his movements changed, I guess he has a plan.

"Zoe!" Percy shouted. "Target the mouth!"

The monster lunged. An arrow zipped past it, missing completely, and then Percy dropped from the spaceship onto the top of a floor exhibit, a huge model of the earth. Percy slid down Russia and dropped off the equator.

The Nemean Lion growled and steadied itself on the spacecraft, but its weight was too much. One of the cords snapped. As the display swung down like a pendulum, the lion leaped off onto the model earth's North Pole.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. "Clear the area!"

Groups of kids were running around screaming. Grover tried to corral them away from the monster just as the other cord on the spaceship snapped and the exhibit crashed to the floor. Thalia dropped off the second-floor railing and landed across from Percy, on the other side of the globe. The lion regarded them both, trying to decide which one to kill first.

Zoe and Bianca were below me, bows ready, but they kept having to move around to get a good angle. "No clear shot!" Zoe yelled. "Get it to open its mouth more!"

The lion snarled from the top of the globe.

"Thalia," Percy said, "keep it occupied."

She nodded grimly.

"Hi-yah!" She pointed her spear and a spidery arc of blue electricity shot out, zapping the lion in the tail.

"ROOOOOOOAR!" The lion turned and pounced. Thalia rolled out of its way, holding up Aegis to keep the monster at bay, and then Percy ran for the gift shop.

I flew upwards some more, I put my sniper away and summoned my sword. A four foot long black blade, the handle was a skull, I haven't noticed until now, but this sword was radiating power, darkness seemed to be surrounding it. I looked down and saw the monster trying to get a good hit on Thalia. Thalia looked like an ant a really fast ant.

I saw Percy come out of the gift shop, he was carrying something.

"Hey!" Percy yelled at the lion. He was too far away to strike, so he decided to take a risk: he hurled his sword like it was a throwing knife. It bounced off the lion's side, but that was enough to get the monster's attention. It turned toward him and snarled.

Percy charged, and as the lion leaped to intercept him, he threw something into the monster mouth. The monster started gagging like a cat with a hairball.

"Zoe, get ready!" Percy yelled.

Below me, I could hear people screaming. Grover was playing another horrible song on his pipes.

Percy scrambled away from the lion. It managed to choke down whatever Percy threw in his mouth and looked at him with pure hate.

"Snack time!" He yelled.

The monster roared at him, I let myself fall down towards the monster, I'm not sure if this is high enough, and I'm also not sure if my sword can pierce the lions metal fur.

I was falling faster and faster, I held my sword downward, like I was going stab the ground. I was a foot away from it, and with full force and a little more speed to make it a stronger attack, I hit the lion, it landed flat on its belly, it roared loudly, my sword started to crack. This looks bad. I pushed my hardest on the sword and the I looked at the tip of my sword, where the armour met with the sword, there was a crack growing wider and wider.

My sword went straight threw the beasts back and then it went 'poof' and all that was left was its fur.

I was still invisible, I looked at Percy and Zoe. They were confused and shocked, "What just happened?" Grover asked, puzzled. Thalia got up and noticed the beast was no longer with us. She smiled, I think she knows I'm here.

Zoe was beside Percy, "That was…An interesting strategy."

Percy was still too stunned to answer her. Grover was still trying to figure out what happened. Why can't he just see that it was me? I mean I'm the only one who can do these kinds of things.

Zoe picked up the lion's fur, "Here." She offered the lion's fur to Percy. He looked at it confusingly, "Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

"It is a spoil of war," she told him. "It is rightly thine."

Zoe either doesn't care about what happened, or she knows it was me.

* * *

 **This is all for this week, maybe I'll have two chapters up next week, because I'm going to be focusing on my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	16. My first car

Percy took the fur from Zoe, the pelt shifted and changed into a coat—a full-length golden-brown duster. "Not exactly my style," I murmured.

That's true, kind of makes him look weird. "We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

Yeah, that's right, I haven't seen a single mortal around while they were fighting the lion. I looked at the guards behind us. They were scrambling in all directions except ours, like they were madly searching for something. A few were running into the walls or each other.

"You did that?" Percy asked Grover.

He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last a few seconds."

"The security guards are not our biggest worry," Zoe said. "Look."

Through the glass walls of the museum, I could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. They were too far away for us to see their eyes, but I knew who they were looking for, Percy. I'm not sure, but they seemed to be only looking right at Percy.

"Go," Percy said. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"No," Zoe said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her. "But, you said—"

"You are part of this quest now," Zoe said grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

We were crossing the Potomac when we spotted the helicopter. It was a sleek, black military model just like the one we'd seen at Westover Hall. And it was coming straight toward us. Just seeing it brought back awful memories. I wanted to blast the thing right out of the sky, but unfortunately I can't.

"They know the van," Percy said. "We have to ditch it."

Don't ask how I got into the van…It is really hard to explain, so just know I got in.

Zoe swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully. Don't we all want that? But they won't.

"The military probably thinks it's one of theirs," Percy told Grover. "How can the General use mortals, anyway?"

I've said this once before, there are some mortals I will never like.

"Mercenaries," Zoe said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid."

"But don't these mortals see who they're working for?"

Percy asked. "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

Zoe shook her head. "I do not know how much they see through the Mist. I doubt it would matter to them if they knew the truth. Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters."

I really have to ask Chiron about this 'mist' thing they keep talking about.

The helicopter kept coming, we were making a lot better time when we went through D.C. traffic.

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed hard. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?"

But the sky stayed gray and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunderstorm. Predictable.

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

Is she crazy? Wouldn't we get trapped under there? Well not really I guess. Since if I have to, I'll just shadow travel them out of there.

"We'll be trapped," Zoe said.

"Trust me," Bianca said.

Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. We left the van and followed Bianca down some steps.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

That was close…I almost got stuck in the van. As I was about to get out, they closed the door on me. I didn't want to let them know I'm following them, so I shadow traveled out of there.

They bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, I was looking behind us for any signs of pursuit. A few minutes later we were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C. As our train came above ground, we could see the helicopter circling the parking lot, but it didn't come after us.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway."

Bianca looked pleased. "Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Grover frowned. "New? But that station looked really old."

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "How long ago…" Her voice faltered. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder again. Persistent mortals…

"We need to change trains," Percy said. "Next station."

Over the next half hour, all we thought about was getting away safely. We changed trains twice. I had no idea where we were going, but after a while we lost the helicopter.

Unfortunately, when we finally got off the train we found ourselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. Lots of snow. It seemed much colder here.

I'm glad I have Apollo's power to be warm wherever I go, whether it be hot or cold. And Percy seemed to be pleased with his new fur coat. We wandered through the railway yard, the only things out here were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

A homeless guy was standing at a trash-can fire. We must've looked pretty pathetic, because he gave us a toothless grin and said, "Y'all need to get warmed up? Come on over!'

I watched the homeless man carefully, everyone huddled around the fire, Thalia's teeth were chattering. She said, "Well this is g-g-g-great."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"Feet," Percy corrected Grover, for the sake of the homeless guy.

"Maybe we should contact camp," Bianca said. "Chiron—"

"No," Zoe said. "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

This old guy…He seems…Familiar. "You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends." His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand. I know this guy…Well I can't tell who it is exactly, but this is a god. Because suddenly there was a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

Once I read that I knew who it was, Apollo, god of the sun.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trash can in front of us was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him. I knew it. It was Apollo.

An hour later we were rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, because we all got our own luxury car. Zoe and Bianca were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. And Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D.C.

I picked a car I actually knew. Which most people wouldn't even think about getting into, it was a 1939 ford, I have seen these cars around where I was training with my father, from time to time I would shadow travel to the mortal world and take a look around. Those times were fun…I would scare a homeless guy, or just scare about forty people when I just pop out of nowhere.

I've never actually drove a car…Father never let me out of his sight until the prophecy came along and killed me…Whatever that's in the past. I decided to be a little kid and play around in this thing. I was moving the wheel left and right, pretending that I was in a race. The imagination is a wonderful thing.

After an hour of playing around I got tired and decided to check on everyone. The sun was now gone and replaced with a dark evening sky.

I checked on everyone, they were all asleep, and so I decided to do the same thing. I went back to my car and fell asleep. In my dream I was floating above Artemis, she was straining to keep the sky up, those bastards…Artemis had cuts all over her face. Her face was beaded with sweat.

After a while, Atlas came out of nowhere, "Do you still honestly believe that brat will come back and save you?"

Atlas roared with laughter, "He left you here so he could get away, he was afraid to even face me himself!"

Artemis had an angry look on her face, "He is more of a man then you will ever be. He will save me and Annabeth…He will come back, unlike you, he is not a coward!"

The edge of Atlas's mouth twitched, "Where is he then!? Unlike him, I do what needs to be done!" Atlas shouted. He turned and left Artemis alone.

Artemis looked tired, "Please hurry…Wyatt."

I woke up, "Artemis…"

* * *

 **I'm guess I'm addicted to this story D: I just really love this book itself, and writing a fanfiction about it makes me excited!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	17. Answers

We arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The sign said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

It is much colder here than anywhere I've ever been, because everyone was shaking, even Percy. I have to admit it was cold, even with my power to keep myself warm in places like these. We walked for half a mile and then we stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you two go get us some food. Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

I wonder what I should do. I've got nothing to do, so I guess…I'll wait…I hate doing nothing…But then again all demi-gods feel like that when something major is going down. It's been ten minutes and no one came out the stores, I wouldn't blame them for taking their time. I mean, it's pretty cold out here…Understatement it's freezing out here. Like it's the North Pole or something.

I waited another five minutes and saw Thalia, Percy and Bianca come out of the grocery store. They stopped at the porch, "Wonderful," Thalia grumped. "I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion."

"But the clerk said—"

"I know," she told me. "I'm checking anyway."

I stood there watched Thalia walk down the road, she is really restless, like damn, she wants to get out of here as soon as possible. We all do…I looked at Percy and Bianca, well now…These two are cozy…They stood together awkwardly.

"Nice rat," Bianca said.

Percy set his rat on the porch railing.

"So… how do you like being a Hunter so far?" He asked.

She pursed her lips. "You're not still mad at me for joining, are you?"

"Nah. Long as, you know… you're happy."

I see Percy is learning to accept that everyone can make their own decisions.

"I'm not sure 'happy' is the right word, with Lady Artemis gone. But being a Hunter is definitely cool. I feel calmer somehow. Everything seems to have slowed down around me. I guess that's the immortality."

I get how she's feeling, but then again I don't, because I only feel like that when I'm angry…Everything around me slows down not time itself, but I see everything, it slows down in my mind but in reality, it's just my reflexes kicking in. That's the way I think it goes for me…But, I may be wrong about that.

"Nico didn't understand my decision," Bianca murmured. She looked at Percy like she wanted assurance it was okay.

"He'll be all right," Percy said. "Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young kids. They did that for Annabeth."

Hearing her name made me feel bad…Bianca nodded. "I hope we find her. Annabeth, I mean. She's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Lot of good it did her."

"Don't blame yourself Percy. You risked your life to save my brother and me. I mean, that was seriously brave. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have felt okay about leaving Nico at the camp. I figured if there were people like you there, Nico would be fine. You're a good guy."

I know Percy feels like it's his fault Annabeth ended up getting captured. But it was all my fault, I don't get why he feels like it was his fault…I mean I had so many chances to save her. I still do. So he shouldn't be beating himself up, I'm not, and this all happened because of me.

Percy smiled, "Even though I knocked you down in capture the flag?"

She laughed. "Okay. Except for that, you're a good guy."

A couple hundred yards away, Grover and Zoe came out of the coffee shop loaded down with pastry bags and drinks. "So what's the story with you and Nico?" I asked her. "Where did you go to school before Westover?"

She frowned. "I think it was a boarding school in D.C. It seems like so long ago."

"You never lived with your parents? I mean, your mortal parent?" Percy asked.

"We were told our parents were dead. There was a bank trust for us. A lot of money, I think. A lawyer would come by once in a while to check on us. Then Nico and I had to leave that school." Bianca said.

"Why?" Percy said.

She knit her eyebrows. "We had to go somewhere. I remember it was important. We traveled a long way. And we stayed in this hotel for a few weeks. And then… I don't know. One day a different lawyer came to get us out. He said it was time for us to leave. He drove us back east, through D.C. Then up into Maine. And we started going to Westover."

Hotel? Hades said something about my siblings being in the Lotus Hotel and Casino…I suddenly remembered something…My first dream I had when I was brought back into this world. Hades was with a woman and their children. And then the woman went to get her purse she left in the hotel room…She said to watch over…Bianca and Nico…That was so long ago…But…I remembered it.

"So you've been raising Nico pretty much all your life?" Percy asked. "Just the two of you?"

She nodded. "That's why I wanted to join the Hunters so bad. I mean, I know it's selfish, but I wanted my own life and friends. I love Nico—don't get me wrong—I just needed to find out what it would be like not to be a big sister twenty-four hours a day."

My mind was going a million miles per hour. I need to see father. I need to talk to him. These guys can handle themselves for a few hours. I shadow traveled to the underworld instantly, I ran past the security and went to my father's Palace, and I burst through the doors and yelled, "Father! I need to speak with you!"

I ran down the hall into my father's throne room. He was in his tall form. "What it is it?" His voice was steely, "I'm sorry for yelling, but…he names of my siblings…Would they happen to be Bianca and Nico di Angelo?" I asked impatiently.

My father looked down at me. His eyes told me no story behind this, "How do you know those names?" He asked me. I gulped, "I found them at Westover Hall. And recently one of them said, 'we stayed in this hotel for a few weeks. And then… I don't know' I'm guessing that was the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Hades sighed, "You're right, those two are your lost siblings…I want to know how you found out about them, or how you knew about them." Hades asked. I turned around, I guess this is all I came for, "I have a dream about them." I told him. I started to walk out when Hades called out, "Wyatt…" I looked back, "Yes father?"

He had a look of regret, "Never mind, you should get back to the others…"

I hesitated, what was he going to tell me?

* * *

 **This is it for today, I hope this is enough :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	18. Aphrodite

I stood there for a little longer, "Well...Father, I'll be on my way." I really want to know what he was going to say...But, I shouldn't push it.

I bowed respectfully to my father and left. Time runs faster down here, so I'm not sure if Percy and the others are even still in the same place. But it doesn't hurt to check.

I was only most familiar with Percy so, I concentrated on him. He was in a limousine...I shadow traveled behind and felt angry for some reason...We know why that's happening.

"Not so fast now, are you, punk?" A familiar voice said.

"Ares," Percy growled.

I wanted to show myself and have another fight with Ares, but that's not why I'm here. The war god glanced at Thalia, Zoe, Bianca and Grover. "At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers, and their weapons fell to the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting." Are pushed the point of his sword a little further into Percy's skin. "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on," Percy told them. "I'll handle this."

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

Everyone reluctantly headed over to the taco restaurant. Ares regarded Percy with loathing, then opened the limousine door like a chauffeur.

"Get inside, punk," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

I decided to get in with Percy. I shadow traveled in seat next to Percy. I have to admit, I never expected Aphrodite to be here. I kind of hate being around her. Only because of her powers...The power to charm people, allow her to control them, to do whatever she wants. I'm not saying she's done that to me. I just know that's what her power is like.

I looked at Percy, I guess this was his first time ever seeing Aphrodite, because his mouth was hanging open. "Ah, there you are, Percy," Aphrodite said. "I am Aphrodite."

he sat down with his mouth still open and said, "Um uh gah."

Seeing Percy like this is fun and all, but he's only like this because of Aphrodite. She smiled. "Aren't you sweet. Hold this, please." She handed Percy a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had me hold it up for her. She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though I couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"I don't remember inviting you..." She said.

I looked at my hands they were still invisible. Percy looked confused, I didn't say anything. "Uh...Who are you talking to?" He asked.

I saw Ares outside of the limousine, he could probably hear everything they're saying. Another annoying thing about Aphrodite...She can make you see the most important person to you, when you look at her.

In front of me was Artemis, "You're playing dirty..." I said and released my invisibility power. She smiled, "I did nothing, what you see is not my fault."

"Wyatt...?" Percy took a long time to process this. "What are you doing here? Why are you here, actually?" He asked. Outside of the door I could feel Ares's powers kicking in, he doesn't like it that I'm here.

"It's a favor someone asked me to do. Plus there is something else I want to do..." I told Percy.

* * *

 **A short weekend chapter :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	19. Artemis is better than Aphrodite

Aphrodite smiled like she knew something I didn't, "Percy my dear, do you know why you're here." She asked. Percy was stilling looking at me...But he seemed to be angry with me. Oh...That's right...He was one of the people I hurt when Thalia...Pushed me over the edge.

Percy looked to Aphrodite, he was angry and then he was love struck again, "I-I don't know." He said. The look in his eyes told me that he saw someone he really likes. "Oh, dear," Aphrodite said. "Still in denial?"

Outside of the car Are was chuckling, I guess it is kind of funny to see Percy act like this, but With Ares being here it seems much harder to see how that's funny. Ares bring anger everywhere he goes, which is why all his opponents he faces, all attack first. He gets under their skin, forcing them to make the first move.

I know because that's what happened when I fought him...But it didn't go well for him. Ares will never see me as a kid ever again, because if he does...Then that means I'm the 'kid' who made Ares look like a fool.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said.

"Well then, why are you on this quest?" She asked.

"Artemis has been captured!" Percy said.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "And how do you think that happened? And while I'm at it, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!" She said.

I balled my fists, she is a goddess, but I really don't care right now. "She is more beautiful then you will ever be. She doesn't try to be beautiful like you, she just is, she doesn't need make up and whatever the hell you girls use to make yourself look like someone you aren't." I gritted through my teeth, Aphrodite smiled, "Well look at you, the one who got her caught in the first place, protecting what you love."

I felt my face heating up, "I don't...What business do you have Percy anyway?"

"That is something between us, not you. So I would appreciate it if you would leave us." She said kindly, I heard Ares outside laughing away. "Fine," I scowled, "Before I go...Don't need to be jealous just because Artemis has more people fawning over her than you." I said and got out.

She tried saying something but I ignored her. I hate her powers...And Ares's power too, their powers together are dangerous. For demi-gods I mean

When I got out, I was in front of Ares. I felt more or less angry. Not just because of his power, but because of what Aphrodite said. "You got some guts showing your face around me again." Ares said coldly, I smiled, "Awe, you lonely? I'd love to kick your butt again...But I got other things to do." My smiled melted and turned into a cold look, "I've had enough gods and goddess's talking down to me, so don't try to be smart with me...Well I shouldn't be telling you this, since the last time you did, it didn't go well for you."

Ares had a cocky smirk, "Just luck kid-

"Well this 'kid' just beat a god at his own game, and let's not forget that this god was also being used by Kronos." I cut him off.

His smirk was quickly replaced by a sneer, "Listen here, Wyatt. I tried being nice, only because there's a lady here, but you're driving my patience. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut!"

I stared at him with a blank stare, he's kidding right? I beat him even though I didn't know how to properly use my powers yet. But I don't want to fight him, and I don't want the others to know I'm here. So I'll be quiet, but this once.

I turned invisible and Ares let out a sigh of relief, "Annoying just talking to that little, brat. Well at least he has something coming for him. Something that'll shut him up for good."

* * *

 **Has anyone noticed how long Wyatt has been awake? And how much power he's been using? That's a clue for later on in the story :)**

 **Thanks for reading! And Sweet dreams xD**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s; This chapter is up because someone asked so nicely xD**


	20. A metal junk yard

Something that'll shut me up for good huh? I'm kind of curious to find out what he's talking about. But do you think something can do that, at this point? I mean I've been through a lot, I mean come on...I've died and came back to life, and I also found out I have to fight something that might destroy Olympus. So what can he be talking about?

As I was thinking about this, Percy came out of the limousine, "You're lucky, punk." Ares pushed him away from the limo. "Be grateful."

"For what?" Percy asked.

"That we're being so nice. If it was up to me—"

"So why haven't you killed me? Percy shot back at Ares.

Ares nodded, like Percy finally said something intelligent.

"I'd love to kill you, seriously," he said. "But see, I got a situation. Word on Olympus is that you might start the biggest war in history. I can't risk messing that up. Besides, Aphrodite thinks you're some kinda soap-opera star or something. I kill you, that makes me look bad with her. Until then… Get lost."

He snapped his fingers and the world did a three-sixty, spinning in a cloud of red dust. Percy fell to the ground.

When he stood up again, the limousine was gone. The road, the taco restaurant, the whole town of Gila Claw was gone. Thalia, Percy and the others were standing in the middle of the junkyard, mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction.

"What did she want with you?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, uh, not sure," he lied. "She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up."

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

"For once I agree with Zoe," Thalia said. "You can't trust Aphrodite."

That's three of us...But my vote doesn't matter, because they don't know I'm here...Probably. "So," Percy said, anxious to change the subject, "how do we get out of here?"

"That way," Zoe said. "That is west."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes at Percy. "Ursa Major is in the north," she said, "Which means that must be west."

She pointed west, then at the northern constellation, which was hard to make out because there were so many other stars.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "The bear thing."

Zoe looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real." He said.

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

We'd reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.

I looked around, a lot of metal here...I could use some of it for a new sword...But I can't make it the same as the one my father gave me...I kind of wish I could.

"Whoa," Bianca said. "That stuff… some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Junk?" Grover picked up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels. It was broken on one side, as if it had been split by an axe. "You call this junk?"

He bit off a point and began to chew. "It's delicious!"

Thalia swatted the crown out of his hands. "I'm serious!"

"Look!" Bianca said. She raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates. She picked up a bow that glowed silver in moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!"

She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just like Percy's sword!"

Zoe's face was grim. "Leave it, Bianca."

"But—"

It seems there's something between Zoe and Percy or...Percy's sword. "It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed." Zoe told Bianca.

Bianca reluctantly set the hair clip down.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She gripped the shaft of her spear.

"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" Percy asked.

She gave Percy a hard look. "Zoe is right, Percy. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now come on, let's get across the yard."

"That's the second time you've agreed with Zoe," he muttered, but Thalia ignored him. I guess she's gotten used to Percy and his dumb comments.

We started picking our way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for Ursa Major, we would've gotten lost. All the hills pretty much looked the same.

I really wanted to take some of this stuff with me, but I really didn't want to carry metal for who knows how long we'll be walking. Finally, we saw the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of us, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. But between us and the road…

"What is that?" Bianca gasped.

Ahead of us was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.

Bianca frowned. "They look like—"

"Toes," Grover said.

Bianca nodded. "Really, really large toes."

Zoe and Thalia exchanged nervous looks.

"Let's go around," Thalia said. "Far around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy protested. "Quicker to climb over."

Ping.

I got startled and summoned my sword and sniper, Thalia hefted her spear and Zoe drew her bow, but then I realized it was only Grover. He had thrown a piece of scrap metal at the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow. Grover...Why man?

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.

Grover cringed. "I don't know. I, uh, don't like fake feet?" Well, that's kind of ironic, don't you think? Since he's using shoes as fake feet when he goes undercover.

"Come on." Thalia looked at Percy. "Around."

No one argued. After several minutes of walking, we finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoe said. "Thank the gods."

But apparently the gods didn't want to be thanked. At that moment, I heard a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal. I whirled around. Behind us, the scrap mountain was boiling, rising up.

The ten toes tilted over, and I realized why they looked like toes. They were toes. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall—a skyscraper with legs and arms.

He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at us, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME.

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"Who—who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model.

The metal giant didn't like the word defective.

He moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon. The sound of it coming out of its sheath was horrible, metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long, easy. It looked rusty and dull, but I didn't figure that mattered. Getting hit with that thing would be like getting hit with a battleship.

"Someone took something," Zoe said. "Who took something?"

She stared accusingly at Percy.

Percy shook my head. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief."

Bianca didn't say anything. I could swear she looked guilty, but I didn't have much time to think about it, because the giant defective Talos took one step toward us, closing half the distance and making the ground shake.

"Run!" Grover yelped.

Great advice, except that it was hopeless. At a leisurely stroll, this thing could outdistance us easily.

Everyone split up, the way they'd done with the Nemean Lion. Thalia drew her shield and held it up as she ran down the highway. The giant swung his sword and took out a row of power lines, which exploded in sparks and scattered across Thalia's path.

This thing is going to kill someone...A line from the prophecy came to me, 'one shall be lost in the land without rain' I can't let that happen.

Zoe's arrows whistled toward the creature's face but shattered harmlessly against the metal. Grover brayed like a baby goat and went climbing up a mountain of metal.

Percy and Bianca were together, hiding behind a broken chariot. "You took something." Percy said. "That bow."

"No!" she said, but her voice was quivering.

"Give it back!" He said. "Throw it down!"

"I… I didn't take the bow! Besides, it's too late."

"What did you take?" He asked. Before she could answer, I heard a massive creaking noise, and a shadow blotted out the sky.

"Move!" Percy tore down the hill, Bianca right behind him, as the giant's foot smashed a crater in the ground where we'd been hiding.

It's aiming for Bianca...I decided to stay by her side, I'm not going to let it hurt my sister. "Hey, Talos!" Grover yelled, but the monster raised his sword, looking down at Bianca and Percy. I got ready to blast Talos just in case I have to.

Grover played a quick melody on his pipes. Over at the highway, the downed power lines began to dance. I understood what Grover was going to do a split second before it happened. One of the poles with power lines still attached flew toward Talos's back leg and wrapped around his calf The lines sparked and sent a jolt of electricity up the giant's backside.

Talos whirled around, creaking and sparking. Grover had bought them a few seconds. "Come on!" Percy told Bianca. But she stayed frozen. From her pocket, she brought out a small metal figurine, a statue of a god. "It… it was for Nico. It was the only statue he didn't have."

"How can you think of Mythomagic at a time like this?" Percy said.

There were tears in her eyes.

"Throw it down," He told her. "Maybe the giant will leave us alone."

She dropped it reluctantly, but nothing happened.

The giant kept coming after Grover. It stabbed its sword into a junk hill, missing Grover by a few feet, but scrap metal made an avalanche over him, and then I couldn't see him anymore. That can;t be good...He can't be the one that will die here...Right? I mean it started after Bianca first because she was the one who took something form here.

"No!" Thalia yelled. She pointed her spear, and a blue arc of lightning shot out, hitting the monster in his rusty knee, which buckled. The giant collapsed, but immediately started to rise again. It was hard to tell if it could feel anything. There weren't any emotions in its half-melted face, but I got the sense that it was about as ticked off as a twenty-story-tall metal warrior could be.

He raised his foot to stomp and I saw that his sole was treaded like the bottom of a sneaker. There was a hole in his heel, like a large manhole, and there were red words painted around it, which I couldn't read...I really need to work on learning how to read English.

"Crazy-idea time," Percy said.

Bianca looked at Percy nervously. "Anything."

He told her about the thing on the monsters foot. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."

"How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed" She said.

"Distract it," Percy said. "I'll just have to time it right."

Bianca's jaw tightened. "No. I'll go."

I know this is going to freak everyone out, but I can't let her go in there, she'll die, and she knows it, there is no way for her to get out if she goes in.

I released my power and said, "You can't go in there. It's a one way trip."

Bianca trip over a metal box, "W-Wyatt!?" She exclaimed, I nodded, "Sorry for startling you, but I can't let you go in there." I told her.

"B-But-But its my fault the monster came after us," she said. "It's my responsibility. Here." She picked up the little god statue and pressed it into my hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him… tell him I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No..." I gave it back to her. "I'm here now, no one has to die, think about the prophecy, this land...Does it rain here?" I told her softly. I smiled, "Plus, if I let my sister do something I could have done and she died, I could never live with myself."

Bianca looked confused, "Sis...Sister? What are you-

I turned and charged the monster, Thalia saw me and followed me. "I knew that was you back at Washington!" She sounded like she was glad I was here.

"Yeah...But I wasn't here for most of the time though, I had some business to take care of. Anyway, let's take this thing down." I told her.

She nodded in agreement, and charged with me.

* * *

 **I'm more or less happy with this chapter, I might get two more chapters up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	21. no one is going to die

Thalia ran around the giant and poked its heel with her spear and then the giants leg stiffened. I decided to throw fireballs at giants face. It took two steps back, it almost fell over, but it regained its balance and brought its sword down, causing an avalanche of metal to bury me.

I shadow traveled out of all the metal and saw Thalia learned that the giant was big but slow. If you could stay close to it and not get smashed, you could run around it and stay alive. At least, it was working so far.

Zoe and Bianca were firing arrows to distract it, Percy tried his best to help out. I kept throwing fireballs when it tried to go after one of them.

Grover played his pipes frantically, and his music sent another power line pole whacking against Talos's thigh. The monster turned. Grover should've run, but he must've been too exhausted from the effort of so much magic. He took two steps, fell, and didn't get back up. Of all the attacks we used, it didn't bother Talos much, but when Grover brought out his pipes, the thing just went berserk.

"No!" I shouted and flew up to meet Talos in the face. It's foot was a little too close to Grover, once I was in front of Talos, I summoned two fireballs in my hands, I thought I would have to keep summoning them. But no. The fire was coming out of the palms of my hands, "Ahh!" I shouted as I kept shooting fire at Talos.

It lifted up its hands to block the fire, I made the fire more intense, my hands felt a little hot, soon it actually started to hurt. I kept firing, Talos hand was slowly melting. It took ten seconds for its hand to completely melt, and then soon its face started to melt. The fire kept increasing in firepower, my hands were burning, I could feel it, but there won't be any marks on my hands, since I have the curse of Achilles.

The entire head was now melted. It slowly fell backwards. When it hit the ground all you could hear was the sound of millions of metal crashing against each other. I lowered myself to the others. When I was with them, all they could do was tell me that was awesome.

"Thanks..." I told them, Zoe nodded, "I have to admit that was amazing."

"Thanks for coming, Wyatt." Thalia said sheepishly.

"We could have handled that ourselves though, but thanks!" Percy said with a huge grin. "That may be so...But this way no one has to die." I told him. His grin faded, "Yeah..."

I guess he realizes just how close one of his friends were to dying. "Listen Percy, I would never let anyone die, especially if i know they're going to die. Just be glad I'm here. Okay?" I said and started to walk back to the road we were on before.

At the edge of the dump, we found a tow truck so old it might've been thrown away itself. But the engine started, and it had a full tank of gas, so we decided to borrow it.

Thalia drove, "We should keep moving, the skeletons are still out there."

She navigated us through the desert, under clear blue skies, the sand so bright it hurt to look at. Zoe and Bianca sat up front with Thalia. Grover, Percy and I sat in the pickup bed, leaning against the tow wench.

Percy sighed, "I'm really glad you showed up...I mean, the idea I had was a one way trip and Bianca knew it, so...Thanks." Percy said. Grover smiled, "Yeah, and knowing you were there...I kind of took something as well. Metal that Delicious, cannot just be left there."

I raised an eyebrow, "So it was you who took something? Percy told everyone not to touch anything, yet you did it anyway and also woke Talos up...My god Grover." I smiled.

"Wh-What!? No...I picked...I picked it up after I saw you beat Talos! Honest!" Grover panicked. I laughed, "I know, I'm just messing with you."

The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended. "Well I guess this is out stop, seeing as we can;t go any further because of this flat tire." I said and jumped out. Everyone else did the same.

I scanned the horizon. There wasn't much to see. Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below us.

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."

I tried to see what he was talking about, and finally noticed a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face.

"That's a goat path," Percy said.

"So?" he asked.

"The rest of us aren't goats." Percy said.

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."

"I think we can make it too." I agreed.

"No," Percy said. "I, uh, think we should go farther upstream."

Grover said, "But—"

"Come on," Percy said. "A walk won't hurt us."

Is he afraid of heights? That's the only reason I can think of when someones doesn't want to go near a high cliff.

We followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, Percy put a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note.

Not sure why he wrote on the note, but I guess its for the mortals. Maybe.

"We need to go upstream," Zoe said. "The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," Percy said. We put the canoes in the water. Thalia pulled Percy aside and said something to him. And then Thalia, Zoe and Bianca got into the canoe while Percy, Grover and I got into the other.

Percy looked into the river and was about to do his magic but he stopped, "Hey." He said. I tilted my head, "Who you talking to?" I asked.

* * *

 **I might not uploading anything on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. Remember i said, 'might' so meaning I'll at least get one up on one of those days.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	22. And so, sightseeing it is

Percy smiled and pointed to the water, I looked over the edge and saw some naiads, "We're heading upstream," Percy told them. "Do you think you could—"

Before he could finish, the naiads each chose a canoe and began pushing us up the river. We started so fast, Grover fell into his canoe with his hooves sticking up in the air.

I looked at the other boat, Bianca was staring at me. I guess she wants to talk with me…She probably wants to know why I called her 'sister'

We sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of us. I sighed and looked in the water as we went upstream, Percy and Grover were talking about something, I didn't bother listening in on what they were saying, I was too tired.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder, "You should get some rest. You deserve it." Grover nodded in agreement. "You saved us, thank you." He said, "You guys are acting as if it never happened, what I did at camp will not be forgiven so easily." I told them.

Percy had that look again, he was mad, "If you don't want us to forget it then…You forget it, we're all friends here, we can forgive each other in an instant over the littlest things, even if it's the biggest fight you had with them too. Look, I'm saying it's not your fault."

Percy sometimes has the weirdest pep-talks, but I guess he's right…I have to forget it, it's all in the past now. I looked up at Percy, "Thanks. And I'm sorry for sending you flying…"

Percy sighed and rubbed his back, "Yeah…That won't be easy to forget." He shivered, "who knew flying in the air uncontrollably could hurt so much…"

Grover laughed, "I think Wyatt knows that more than anyone, considering he's the only one we know that can fly." Percy stared at Grover and narrowed his eyes, "I-

The canoe was slowing down.

I looked ahead, and I saw why.

This was as far as they could take us. The river was blocked. A dam the size of a football stadium stood in our path.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."

"This is awesome! I've never been here before." Bianca said excitedly.

We stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tiny they looked like fleas.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy said. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

Graver sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoe stared at them. "How do you know all that?" She was just as confused as I was. These three shouldn't know about this, because all they think about is fighting, eating, and training.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "She liked architecture."

Ahh…I see, I guess with her always talking about that stuff around them, they would eventually remember them.

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here," Percy said.

I bit my tongue, "Let…Let's get going." I really didn't need to be reminded of my failures. The others nodded "We should go up there," Percy said. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad," Zoe decided. "But that's where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."

* * *

 **A short chapter, more will be up today.**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	23. A dam cow?

We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then we straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away like the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents.

Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but I knew he smelled monsters.

"How close are they?" Percy asked him.

He shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

I didn't either. It was already Wednesday, only two days until winter solstice, and we still had a long way to go. We didn't need any more monsters, especially since I'm really low on energy.

There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?"

Thalia's face darkened. I guess they didn't, but I bet that's what she was hoping for, just some sort of sign from her dad. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

I smiled at Zoe, so did Bianca.

Grover cracked a smile too. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

Percy started cracking up, and soon the rest of us did, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not understand." She said and crooked her head.

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt." Bianca tried her best not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in and she burst out with laughter. Percy was also laughing, but then he suddenly stopped.

Grover had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused. "Did I just hear a cow?"

I stopped too, concerned about what he was talking about, but that's strange, why would he hear a cow?

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoe listened. "I hear nothing."

Thalia was looking at Percy. "Percy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing," He said. "I… I just need a minute. To think."

Everyone hesitated, he looks upset for some reason…What happened when I wasn't with them? After a while we finally went into the visitor center without Percy. I looked back at him, he jogged to the north edge of the dam and looked over.

I was about to go back, but someone tugged on the back of my shirt, "Wyatt." I looked back only to find Bianca, damn…"Yeah?" I asked.

* * *

 **Looks like Wyatt has to explain some things to Bianca.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	24. You're a chlid of Hades

"When you saved us…What did you mean by 'sister?' Do you know who my Olympian parent is?" She asked. I scratched my head, what will happen if I tell them? Like always…Only one way to find out, that seems to be the only thing I can rely on when I don't know something and I have to find out what it is.

I breathed slowly, "Bianca…Do you know who my Olympian parent is? If you do, then that is your answer." I told her. Bianca frowned, "No one told me who your Olympian parent is…All I know is that you're the god of mortals." She said.

I'm starting to feel nervous, "Listen closely Bianca…My father is Hades, god of the underworld." Bianca froze, "No…That can't be right…" She trailed off. She seemed to realize something. "So that's why…That's why I was able to kill that skeleton?" She said.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry Bianca, but it's true, you're a daughter of Hades, and you're my sister."

Bianca was still in denial, "No…He can't be my father, I can't be…"

The truth hurts sometimes. I know that all too well.

"Bianca…Always remember you're a child of Hades, but know that you're a hunter of Artemis, you serve Artemis not Hades, alright? And don't expect him to always look out for you. But…At times, when you need his advice, he'll respond. Because of all the gods, he is the one who will do what is right for his kids. And all children of Hades are kind of meant to be alone, I'm the prime example of that. But don't worry, you won't be alone, neither will Nico be alone, you both have friends who care about you. And all I'm saying is don't worry too much about being a child of Hades, because right now. You're a hunter of Artemis." I told Bianca reassuringly.

She seemed to finally accept it, she looked at her hands and said, "But what will Nico think? Like you said all children of Hades end up alone…What will happen to Nico when they find out he's a child of Hades?" She asked worriedly.

"Bianca! Wyatt! What are getting?" Thalia shouted to us.

"I just told you, but if you want a different answer then I guess..." I trailed off and smiled at Bianca, "When they do, they'll know not to freak out about it, because a similar thing happened last summer, but it was a little different. Let's just say I scared everyone, I told them wherever a half-blood or half monster is claimed, they will respect them, not laugh at them, and not to ignore them."

I walked over to Thalia and the others. I ordered some France fries and a cheese burger. Once I was done eating I told the others I was going to look for Percy, it's been ten minutes and he hasn't come back. But then from out of nowhere, Percy showed up, he had a troubled look on his face.

We need to leave," Percy gasped. "Now!"

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia said.

Zoe stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look."

The cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill us. Well…not for me, but you get what I mean. I counted two on the east side of the dam road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols.

"Bianca, you ready for a lesson?" I asked her.

* * *

 **I have to wonder at this point...How am I doing?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	25. Burrito fight!

We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then we straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away like the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents.

Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but I knew he smelled monsters.

"How close are they?" Percy asked him.

He shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

I didn't either. It was already Wednesday, only two days until winter solstice, and we still had a long way to go. We didn't need any more monsters, especially since I'm really low on energy.

There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?"

Thalia's face darkened. I guess they didn't, but I bet that's what she was hoping for, just some sort of sign from her dad. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

I smiled at Zoe, so did Bianca.

Grover cracked a smile too. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

Percy started cracking up, and soon the rest of us did, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not understand." She said and crooked her head.

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt." Bianca tried her best not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in and she burst out with laughter. Percy was also laughing, but then he suddenly stopped.

Grover had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused. "Did I just hear a cow?"

I stopped too, concerned about what he was talking about, but that's strange, why would he hear a cow?

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoe listened. "I hear nothing."

Thalia was looking at Percy. "Percy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing," He said. "I… I just need a minute. To think."

Everyone hesitated, he looks upset for some reason…What happened when I wasn't with them? After a while we finally went into the visitor center without Percy. I looked back at him, he jogged to the north edge of the dam and looked over.

I was about to go back, but someone tugged on the back of my shirt, "Wyatt." I looked back only to find Bianca, damn…"Yeah?" I asked.

* * *

 **Looks like Wyatt has to explain some things to Bianca.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	26. I said I'd be back, didn't I?

Man, I feel so tired. Percy was on Thalia and Bianca's statue, I flew over to the other one once Percy was safely on the back of the statue. When I flew over to the other statue, it freaked out, "Whoa! I didn't know there was already flying kids!"

Thalia was holding onto the statues arm like it was the most important thing in the world. Below us, a range of snowy mountains zipped by.

"We are in the Sierras.'" Zoe yelled. She and Grover were hanging from the arms of the other statue. "I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours."

"Hey, hey, Frisco!" our angel said. "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at the Mechanics Monument again! They know how to party!"

"Oh, man," the other angel said. "I am so there!"

"You guys have visited San Francisco?" Percy asked.

"We automatons gotta have some fun once in a while, right?" our statue said. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these marble lady statues, see. And—"

"Hank!" the other statue Chuck cut in. "They're kids, man."

"Oh, right." If bronze statues could blush, I swear Hank did. "Back to flying."

They sped up, I made the decision to go on ahead of them, "Hey everyone! I'm going to go on ahead, you should be okay from here!" I yelled over the winds.

Percy nodded, "Thanks for the help man!" He yelled and grinned. Bianca smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad you came!"

"You're welcome! I'll see you guys there!" I told them, "You won't see me, but just know that I'll be there. I won't be fighting, only when it's necessary!"

They all nodded.

I'm so glad they're my friends. Or still my friends...After what I did and everything. Heh. Anyway, I braced myself and shadow traveled to where I was last with Artemis, I turned invisible, and there she was...She had more cuts then last time.

"Artemis..." I said quietly. She didn't respond or seem to hear me. I walked quietly over to her, I knelt under the sky beside Artemis and helped her carry it. She got startled and looked in my direction.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's me, Wyatt. I told you I'll be back."

Artemis looked relived, "Thank goodness...But what about the others? My hunters?" She asked. With both of us carrying the sky, it made it easier to talk to each other. But we both sounded like we were struggling to carry something, which is true. Seeing as how tired I am, and Artemis.

I told Artemis that Zoe, Bianca, Percy, Thalia and Grover will be here soon. She was shocked to find out Percy was coming on the quest, and she didn't mean to, but she let go of the sky a little when she found out. She apologized and continued to carry it with me.

"When will they be here?" She asked, I haven't thought about that, "We only have about twenty hours until we reach your deadline, so maybe in a couple of hours? Or ten hours...I don't know. But they'll get here either way." I told her.

To past the time, I told Artemis about all our adventures and how I saved one of them from getting killed by Talos. When she found out about Bianca being a child of Hades she was a little stunned, but she accepted it just as fast.

After seven hours of staying still and thinking, I asked Artemis this. "Artemis...This may save my life...But will you accept me into your hunt? If you want a better reason I can tell you."

Artemis, told me no in an instant. "Come on...If you do this, you'll have the most powerful demi-god at your disposal, whenever you need me, I'll be there, no questions asked." I offered.

This time she hesitated, "I...I will not allow a man to join my hunters."

"Artemis...Listen, you might save my life if you accept me." I told her. I guess when she wants to she can accept it, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the world and join the hunt…Whenever you decide, please accept it."

She thought about this. "Let me think..." She said.

Another hour passed, but this time we were not alone. Atlas entered the cave, "Aw, why the worried look? Finally accepting the fact no one is coming for you?" He roared with laughter. She was still thinking about my offer.

"Hmph, ignoring me, huh?" He said and left. Thank the gods, his voice annoys me. "The day is almost up, I miss counted...The council with the other gods is going to be held in a couple of hours." I told her. She tensed, "Please hurry...Zoe." She said.

I decided to keep quiet and wait just like Artemis has been doing this entire time.

Thirty minutes have gone by now, "They should be here by now..." I said.

* * *

 **We're getting close to the ending of this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **update~ I made a few changes and fix some of the stuff I messed up on (The spelling xD)**


	27. A family matter?

Another ten minutes and I almost regretted going on ahead of them. But just when I was about to go look for them, Zoe was now a few yards in front of us. "My lady!" She rushed toward us, Artemis smiled. "There you are."

Zoe was crying just from seeing Artemis in chains and all the cuts she had. She tried tugging at the chains, but got no result in breaking them. Percy and the others soon entered our prison. Percy was looking around, he was probably looking for me. "Hold the sky...I'll break your chains and then when you see a chance, help them." I whispered to Artemis, she nodded.

I felt the sky shift, I quickly broke her chains and got back into place. When I was holding the sky with Artemis again, Atlas returned, "Ah, how touching."

At his side were Luke and the same dracaenae from before, they were bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat. Man he is going to regret talking to me like that, and doing that to her.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Luke's smile was weak and pale. Every time I see him, he looks worse and worse. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

Atlas chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "You're Atlas?"

The General glanced at him. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe" Percy said. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

Percy frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

The horrible thing was: I could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoe, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil. He was all the things I'd originally disliked about Zoe, with none of the good I'd come to appreciate.

"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to Artemis. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

"Zoe nor I, will not be holding up this sky, it will be you!" She yelled angrily and let go then she charged Atlas, he was stunned, Artemis kicked Atlas in the chest and made him stumbled backwards. He looked at my direction with a confused look. I couldn't concentrate anymore. My invisibility wore off.

I was now visible, Atlas snapped out of it, "You!"

* * *

 **Three or two more chapters on the way! Maybe more, I don't know!**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	28. immortal hunter and god of mortals

I smirked, "You shouldn't be focusing on me…"

As I said this, Artemis changed her form into a pure white tiger and pounced on Atlas, they both fell to the ground, Artemis was clawing away at Atlas, and he kicked her off and yelled, "You will pay for this! Wyatt Knight!"

Oh now he knows who I am…not that I care. Wait…Why is he talking to me? Whatever. While Artemis and Atlas were fighting, Zoe was shooting arrows at him, and Percy from time to time tried to attack Atlas from his blind spot, but it was like he had eyes at the back of his head, he swatted Percy away, he landed in front of me. "You…You okay?" I asked.

He was breathing hard, "Yeah…But…I have another crazy plan."

I tried to listen, but the weight of the sky is getting to me, and my power is getting extremely low.

"Give me the sky. Help Artemis, you're the only one that can actually help her." He told me. I strained to look up.

"Artemis…Have…You made your…De-Decision!?" I yelled, it was hard to get that last part out.

Artemis was now back to her normal form, she didn't look at me, but she said, "Yes! I accept!" Instantly, power returned to me, her powers I didn't have before, awoke. I could feel my body being heal and my energy being returned.

I shot forward, Atlas looked at me a second too late, "What!?"

I tackled him, "You will not hurt her anymore!" He got up and roared at me, "Today will be the end of you!"

I smiled, "It won't be because of you, of course. You will never beat me!" I charged at him and summoned my sword. The beautiful four foot long blade was still cracked, but I didn't care, it was enough to hurt Atlas.

When I was in front of him, he reacted too late, I slashed my sword across his chest plate, he staggered back, "You little…" he said and gave me a murderous look.

He charged at me, when I was watching him fight Artemis, his movements were slow…But when he was fighting me, he was a lot faster. His huge Javelin made me keep my distance. And his strength…It was unstoppable.

He kept pushing me back, I was ten feet from the edge of a cliff. I got tired of his strength and used my other powers, I summoned a fireball in my hand, but this one was different, I pushed my hand forward, it was now laser. He used his javelin to block it, he was shocked. He was moved back fifth-teen feet.

I was breathing hard again. He realized I was tired, and took advantage of it. He kept charging, making me move more and more, and then when I sued my powers he would either dodge or block it. Zoe was still firing her arrows and Artemis was also helping, but he ignored them and went straight for me. I was now at the edge. I looked back, it was about a fifty foot drop to the ground.

I growled, "You'll never win! You're just a coward!"

He smiled evilly, "I'm not the one who is about to die."

I laughed, "Just like you. I'll never die!" He did that on purpose, he wanted to get me talking so he could get within range. He stood over me and kicked me over the edge. Son of a…

"Atlas!" I shouted as I fell. I turned and saw an army waiting for me at the bottom. I landed on my feet, I looked at all the monster in front of me. In front of me was at least fifty monsters and twenty half-bloods.

* * *

 **The battle is just getting started :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	29. Wyatt vs an army

They charged toward me. "Just like when I first died…Huh?" I whispered to myself. "But this time is different…"

I looked at my hands, I feel different…I don't know how to explain it, but I just do. I saved the monsters and half-bloods sometime and shadow travel in front them, they stopped but didn't react in time.

I made a wide arc in front of me and killed ten monsters. I was glad to find out there was no half-bloods in front of me. They saw all the monsters in front me get killed like it was nothing.

They hesitated, I charged and knocked them out, whenever a monster tried to attack me, I would intercept it and kill it.

Wave after wave, I killed and knocked out demi-gods and monsters. This went on for five minutes, "This is never ending!" They didn't care if they got killed, they feared what Kronos would do to them. I already killed about two hundred monsters, and knocked out about a hundred demi-gods.

From time to time I would shadow travel into the crowd and blow everyone away, and then continuing doing what I was doing from the start, but just as I was about to knock out a demi-god, another helped out and intercepted my attack and broke my sword. I watched all the pieces shatter to the ground. "My sword…"

"He unarmed! Attack!" someone shouted, my father's gift…I got angry and used my fist to keep fighting, it was working for some reason, but whenever they got a hit in, I wouldn't feel it, but I was getting tired.

I used my power to make my hands become fire blades. I spun in a circle, I killed a bunch of monsters, and hurt a lot of demi-gods. "Next time you'll think twice before attacking me!" I shouted and charged in again.

I got hit from behind and fell to the ground, but I instantly got up, and slashed backwards. A couple of monsters shirked and went quiet. I got hit again, and then again. But I just kept getting back up. There was no end to his army, No matter how many I killed more would just replace them.

I kneeled over and coughed out blood, "Not now…!" I got kicked in the face and fell backwards.

I growled and got back up, and I instantly coughed out more blood. "Ugh…" My vision was blurry. I've been fighting for twenty minutes. I have to get out of here.

Now.

I was about to shadow travel back to the top, but I was sent flying to when I landed twenty minutes ago, but I hit the wall with a loud 'thud!' I looked up dazed.

They advanced slowly. But they stopped, they were looking up. And then from out of nowhere, a body was in front of me.

Who is it?

I tried to focus on the body. I realized who it was, "Luke…" His body looked broken, every bone in his body is probably broken…And he's most likely dead. That drop was fifty feet. No one but a god or titan or me can survive that. They all looked at me, "Kill him!"

I shadow traveled instantly, I can't handle that. When I got back up there, Artemis, Bianca, Thalia and Percy were around Zoe, she was laying still in Artemis's arms. "Artemis!" I yelled, she looked at me with a grief-stricken face. "It's Zoe…" She said quietly.

* * *

 **Well...I guess there is only one more chapter.**

 **Thanks for staying with me through all of it :D**

 **Rilurz~**


	30. The god of mortals and the lieutenant

"The wound is poisoned," Artemis said.

"Atlas poisoned her?" Percy asked.

"No," Artemis said. "Not Atlas."

She showed us the wound in Zoe's side.

I could barely look at the wound. She had charged into battle against her father with a horrible cut already sapping her strength.

"The stars," Zoe murmured. "I cannot see them."

"Nectar and ambrosia," Percy said. "Come on! We have to get her some."

When did she get this wound? I let this happen…

No one moved. Grief hung in air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir. We might've met our doom right there, but then I heard a strange buzzing noise.

I was actually going to believe this was the end. Because as the noise drew closer, I coughed out a lot more blood then last time. Artemis snapped out of it and looked at me, "Wyatt!"

Everyone's eyes were on me. I looked at Zoe and smiled, "Well…I guess I'm going with you…" I said and kneeled over, and coughed some more. The amount of blood I lost today shows that I might actually die…

For good…

Annabeth came over to me, "You're not going to die on us!" Percy came over too, Artemis, Thalia and Bianca stayed with Zoe. Just as the army of monsters came over the hill, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky.

I tried to look up, but when I moved, pain shot through my entire body, "AHH!" I cried out. Before I could fall on my face, Annabeth caught me. "Wyatt…You have to hang on. Please!"

I smiled weakly, "Can't you…See I'm trying?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Artemis was concerned with both of us, but she stayed with Zoe, "Get away from my daughter!" The guy from the Sopwith Camel plane shouted. He brought out a machine gun, and then he opened fire, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

Annabeth looked up at the guy with disbelief, "Dad?"

"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by.

This shook Artemis out of her shock. She stared up at the antique plane, which was now banking around for another strafe.

"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval. "Come, We must get Zoe and Wyatt away from here."

I couldn't see what she was using, but it made a clear sound that echoed down the valleys of Marin. "Hang in there!" Thalia told her. "It'll be all right!"

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed.

"That's… my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement.

We don't have time to be admiring his flying, because I heard hear an army marching towards us…But it was getting faint, this happened before. Something landed beside us, "Get in," Artemis said. Annabeth and Percy helped me onto what seemed like a sleigh. And then Percy helped Artemis with Zoe and then everyone else got on. My vision was getting blurry.

"Like Santa Claus's sleigh," Percy murmured, still dazed with pain.

Artemis said. "Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think that legend came from?"

Behind us I could hear a faint sound of an airplane, But far behind us was the roar of Atlas. I tried to speak but no wards came out. We landed, Annabeth was the first to get out. I couldn't do anything now, can't move, can't talk, and can't feel.

Percy was above me, and then he gently put me on the ground, my eyes were half closed, I forced myself to move, I forced everything out of me to say this, "Annabeth…I'm sorry…Percy watch over everyone."

Above me Annabeth looked down at me, "Like you said before, things happen for a reason! It's not your fault!" She cried, Percy looked down at me with a sad look, "I can't do this alone Wyatt…You have to hang on just a little longer." His voice broke.

He looked at Artemis, "Can't you heal them with magic!? I mean…You're a goddess…"

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."

She tried to set her hand on Zoe's side, but Zoe gripped her wrist. She knows this just as well as I do, we can't be saved at this point. "Have I… served thee well?" Zoe whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoe's voice faded, "Rest…At last."

I was breathing slowly, my breathing decreased more and more. Percy looked at me, "Come on Wyatt…This quest wouldn't have been a success without you. We need you for more quests. We need the god of mortals to stay with us."

I shook my head, "Thank…You for everything…For being my friend."

My eyes were slowly closing, "…Wyatt?" someone said, their voice growing more faint as my vision darkened, "WYATT!"

Those were the last words I heard before everything went dark, for the last time.

* * *

 **3rd pov**

* * *

"Wyatt! Wake up!" Annabeth cried, Percy looked down, disappointed he couldn't do anything to help Wyatt Knight. Artemis was too shocked to say anything. At Artemis's lap. Zoe was still alive…But she was also dying. "Bianca…Take care of the hunt for me…" Zoe said.

Bianca had tears streaming down the sides of the cheeks, she nodded, "I will...I will..."

Zoe looked straight up. "Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoe repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again.

Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and her father put his hands on her shoulders. Percy watched as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoe's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoe's body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis got up, and said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished.

Annabeth gasped. Looking up in the sky, while she was staring up, she noticed that the stars were brighter now. They made a pattern she had never noticed before—a gleaming constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure—a girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honor you, my Huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars." She looked at Wyatt's body, a trail of blood was going down on the side of his mouth, and then she had a pained look on her face, "No matter what happened, if I declined or accepted, you would die…"

The thunder and lightning were still boiling over Mount Tamalpais in the north. Artemis was so upset she flickered with silver light. "I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said. "I will not be able to take you, but I will send help."

The goddess set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

Then she looked quizzically at Thalia, as if she weren't sure what to make of this younger daughter of Zeus. Thalia seemed reluctant to look up, but something made her, and she held the goddess's eyes.

She looked down at Wyatt's body one more time, "His body will not decay…I think you should have a memorial for him. Everyone should honor him, he has done so much for me…" She trailed off and then she mounted her chariot, which began to glow. They averted their eyes, and then there was a flash of silver, and the goddess was gone.

"Well," Annabeth's dad sighed. "She was impressive; though I must say I still prefer Athena."

Annabeth turned toward him. "Dad, I… I'm sorry that—"

"Shh." He hugged her. "Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you."

His voice was a little shaky, but he gave Annabeth a brave smile.

Then from the north they heard the whoosh of large wings. Three pegasi descended through the fog: two white winged horses and one pure black one.

"Blackjack!" Percy called.

"It was rough," He said.

Percy looked at Wyatt's body, Thalia, and Annabeth did the same. "So…Who's going to ride with him?" Percy said as if Wyatt didn't die. Annabeth looked away, Thalia rubbed her arm, "You were closer to him than me you should do it, Percy."

Annabeth's dad put his arm around her shoulder as she cried. Percy nodded, "Yeah…One last favor…"

After they saddled up, Annabeth's dad helped put Wyatt's body on Blackjack. Once he was sure Percy had a good handle on Wyatt, he went over to his daughter, and gave her a hug. He turned and raised his hand in a sad farewell and trudged away across the dark field.

Together they soared over the bay and flew toward the eastern hills. Soon San Francisco was only a glittering crescent behind us, with an occasional flicker of lightning in the north.

* * *

 **So there is actually going to be three more chapters, I had a lot of ideas pop into my head last night lol.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	31. The winter solstice

**3rd pov**

* * *

Thalia was so exhausted she fell asleep on her Pegasus. Her Pegasus flew with ease, adjusting himself every once in a while so Thalia stayed safely on his back.

For the rest of the way they were quiet, no one wanted to talk about Wyatt's funeral. "There it is." Thalia's voice; she'd woken up. She was pointing toward Manhattan, which was quickly zooming into view. "It's started."

"What's started?" Percy asked.

"The winter solstice," Thalia said. "The Council of the Gods."

Then he looked where she was pointing. High above the Empire State Building, Olympus was its own island of light, a floating mountain ablaze with torches and braziers, white marble palaces gleaming in the early morning air.

They circled over midtown Manhattan, making one complete orbit around Mount Olympus. In the early-morning darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from bloodred to indigo. Apparently no one ever slept on Olympus. The twisting streets were full of demigods and nature spirits and minor godlings bustling about, riding chariots or sedan chairs carried by Cyclopes. Winter didn't seem to exist here.

Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods.

The pegasi set hem us down in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates. Percy gently grabbed Wyatt. His lifeless body was beginning to turn pale. But there was a sliver glow around his body. Blackjack and his friends flew off, leaving them alone.

As Percy tried to knock on the gates, he stopped because they opened by themselves. And then, side by side, they walked into the throne room.

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations—even the newest one, Zoe the Huntress, making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn.

All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, Artemis was the first to speak "Welcome, heroes," Artemis said. When Percy walked in with the body of Wyatt Knight, no one said anything, they just glanced at the body and resumed the meeting.

A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire, and in the sphere was a cow serpent, "Moo!" Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw the others, he cried, "You made it!"

He started to run toward Percy, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus, and looked for permission.

"Go on," Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. The lord of the sky was staring intently at Thalia.

Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. Bessie splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled.

Percy was looking nervously at his father, Poseidon. He was dressed with beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He had a weathered, suntanned face with a dark beard and deep green eyes. Grover gave Annabeth and Thalia big hugs. Then he grasped Percy's arm. "Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" Percy asked.

"Heroes," Artemis called.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told them. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested.

"At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis said, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…"

She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. The Lady Hera.

On Zeus's right, Poseidon. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Hermes was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at Percy while he sharpened a knife.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena. Then there was Aphrodite.

All the Olympians in one place. So much power in this room it was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart.

"I gotta say"—Apollo broke the silence—"these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Heroes win laurels—"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up—Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and Percy. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

Thalia blushed. She studied the floor.

The goddess Athena cleared her throat and sat forward. "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other two."

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you—"

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'—"

He started to get up, but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares cursed and ripped away the vine. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?"

Dionysus gazed down at them wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

Percy now just realizing what they were talking about, "Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooooo!" Bessie protested.

Poseidon frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," Percy said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't," Percy insisted. Then he looked at Zeus. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess—the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!"

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear. And then Artemis turned.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it."

Percy's skin paled, "No," he murmured.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room. Percy stared at Thalia, unable to believe what he was hearing. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

Afterward, Thalia stopped and turned to Percy. She went over to him, and smiled, and then in front of the whole assembly, she gave him a big hug. Percy blushed.

When she pulled away and gripped his shoulders, Percy said, "Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," He muttered.

"I'm proud to be your friend." Thalia told him.

She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon.

Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy—"

"No." Percy looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"I'm only fourteen," Percy said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

* * *

 **I'm not sure, but there might be more then two more chapters on the way.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	32. A pulse

**3rd pov**

* * *

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."

Poseidon stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it."

He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty foot long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.

"Fine," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus thought about this. "All in favor?"

To Percy's surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares and Athena. But everybody else…

"We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes… I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

All the gods cheered, expect Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Annabeth. They stood still looking at the body of Wyatt Knight. Everyone knows this was going to happen sooner or later. The gods and goddess's looked down at the demi-gods. Artemis's eyes drifted to Wyatt, again she had a pained expression.

She was the one who told them about having a funeral for him. Yet she isn't doing anything. Percy looked up, "My shoulder is getting tired...If it's okay with you...I'd like to pass, I want to take him back to camp and have a proper funeral."

Zeus had a disgusted look, "He is not dead. Although it would be better if he was."

Artemis was still looking at the body of Wyatt Knight, "He has…Wyatt Knight, has done many things for us and the heroes at Camp half-blood. And if what you say is true, then we should at least heal him enough to wake up. Let him know he didn't die." Artemis said.

Zeus thought otherwise, "With him alive, that just means we're still in danger. His powers can destroy us all."

Athena spoke up too, "That is true his powers are dangerous to us, but what has he done to hurt us? Sure he beat up Ares, but that was because Ares pushed his buttons. We need Wyatt Knight with us, his power can be of great use."

Dionysus had a bored look on his face, like he just wanted to go and party. "I say leave him be, if he is truly alive, then let him sleep. It's better for us that way, we'll know we're not in danger."

In Percy's mind, he couldn't believe they were actually thinking about not helping his healing process. "Excuse me. But I think you should help him, if you do, then he is in your debt, Wyatt takes those kinds of things really serious. He would obey every word, to pay you back for what you did for him."

Poseidon, stood. "He is right, this boy, Wyatt Knight, is a proud one, and is very powerful. With someone like that on our side, we'll never have to worry about the titan's again."

Ares mumbled, "Just let him sleep, he'll wake up eventually."

Artemis started to argue with Ares and then soon all the gods were arguing, "Silence!" Zeus shouted, everyone stopped and looked at the lord of the sky, "Ares is right, we will let him sleep."

Percy looked stunned, Annabeth and Grover looked at each other. "I don't mean to be rude, but why would you let him sleep? Having someone like him in your debt, is like having an entire army at your command." Annabeth said.

Zeus grumbled, "I know, but the fates are responsible for Wyatt, not us. We never wanted someone who could take us down around, but the fates think otherwise, so I can't do anything to him. Although I should…"

Everyone was quiet. Artemis stood and said, "Percy, Annabeth and Grover, you deserve to have fun, I'll take care of Wyatt."

The gods looked at Artemis with shock. Artemis is a maiden who doesn't want anything to do with men, or mortals and yet, she was the one who offered to take care of Wyatt Knight, who is both a mortal and man.

* * *

 **~ Artemis's pov**

* * *

My brothers and sisters, were shocked when I offered to do what Percy wanted to do, which is to take Wyatt Knights body to camp half-blood, and was supposed to help with his funeral, but now that I know he isn't dead…I'm glad…Wyatt is different from most mortals, there's no doubt about that.

When I walked to Percy, no one spoke a word, not even Ares, which kind of surprised me, everyone knows he has a bigmouth, but he stayed quiet, and I was assuming he would say something, because I've never offered to help a man. Never.

I'm Artemis, the goddess of the moon, and hunt. I've sworn eternal maidenhood, and to never have any children. And I've also swore never to have a man join my hunt…Yet, I let Wyatt join. He offered me his life, if he joins I can get him to do anything I want, and he said it would save his life…Did I actually save him?

After I grabbed Wyatt, I checked to see if my father was telling the truth, he is alive? I felt Wyatt's pulse, this was something we should have done from the beginning. But the amount of blood he lost made us think that he was actually going to die.

I put my hand on his wrist, his skin was pale, even more than before, he looks like he's dead, but his pulse was still there…Wyatt was in a coma.

* * *

 **Alright now there is only one more chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	33. I'll be waiting

**Artemis's pov**

* * *

When I arrived at camp half-blood with Wyatt Knight's body, Chiron had a sad look on his face, I guess he knew someone had to die. But Wyatt Knight won't die, not for a long time. A lot of Chiron's campers surrounded me, there was one on crutches, and he had a look of disbelief, disappointment, sadness, and fear.

"My hunters? Are they okay?" I asked Chiron, some of campers looked mad, I guess I look pretty cold to them right now, seeing as they don't know about Wyatt not being dead. Chiron's expression was grim, "Yes. They're in cabin eight if you want to see them."

I smiled, "First I'd like to put Wyatt in a bed, he may wake up soon or maybe in a few weeks…Or months…But he'll wake up. He is not dead." The boy on crutches fell, shock was all over his face, no one helped him up, because I guess the news stunned everyone. Even Chiron was speechless.

They stared at Wyatt Knight, "He is really?" The one who fell said. "He is really…Alive?" His voice broke, he had trouble getting up, and his arms were shaking. Tears slowly trickled down his checks. I gave Wyatt over to Chiron who was still staring at Wyatt.

I was getting ready to leave, but they expect an answer. "Yes. He is alive, the god of mortals will live on for much longer than you think." I told them reassuringly. I started walking over to cabin eight, after two minutes of walking, I found it. When I walked in, my hunters burst in to tears and welcomed me with a big hug, I guess they were really worried, "I'm sorry my daughters, but I'm okay…" I trailed off, now how am I going to explain to them about Zoe…Just thinking about it breaks my heart. But I have to do this.

* * *

 **3rd pov**

* * *

~ Back in Olympus, Percy and the others were having fun. But their minds kept going back to Wyatt. Percy danced with Annabeth for a couple of songs. But after they were done, they left Olympus, before Percy left, he found a quiet fountain in a corner garden, and told his brother, Tyson, about all his adventures.

He started with the cow serpent, Tyson wanted to know every detail about the cute baby cow serpent. And soon he assured Tyson Annabeth was alright. And he explained how the shield he'd made Percy last summer had been damaged in the manticore attack.

"Yay!" Tyson said. "That means it was good! It saved your life!"

"It sure did, big guy," Percy said. "But now it's ruined."

"Not ruined!" Tyson promised. "I will visit and fix it next summer."

"Seriously?" He asked. "They'll let you take time off?"

"Yes! I have made two thousand seven hundred and forty-one magic swords," Tyson said proudly, showing Percy the newest blade. "The boss says 'good work'! He will let me take the whole summer off. I will visit camp!"

After that, Percy talked a little bit more with Tyson, and then he talked to his mom, he told her he'll see her on Christmas. Annabeth was waiting in the lobby in the empire state building with Grover. It was the Friday before Christmas, but it was early in the morning, and hardly anyone was on Fifth Avenue.

Argus, the many-eyed security chief, picked up Annabeth, Grover, and Percy at the Empire State Building and ferried them back to camp through a light snowstorm. The Long Island Expressway was almost deserted.

As they trudged back up Half-Blood Hill to the pine tree where the Golden Fleece glittered, Percy half expected to see Thalia there, waiting for them. But she wasn't. She was long gone with Artemis and the rest of the Hunters, off on their next adventure.

They made their way into camp and found Chiron waiting for them, his expression told them to be prepared, "Is Wyatt really…?" Percy asked as they headed to the big house.

Chiron looked troubled, "His pulse is there, and it's normal, everything is normal, but he won't wake up. Simply put, Wyatt is in a coma."

"Does anyone know when he'll wake up?" Annabeth asked worriedly. Chiron sighed, he looked older, "No. Only the fates can determine that."

Chiron led us in the big house up the stairs and into a bedroom. In the middle of the room was a single bed, Wyatt Knight occupied the bed, he had pale skin, but he still seemed to have that silver glow around me as he slept. Percy hates himself, if only he could do more for Wyatt, he thought.

Annabeth watched over Wyatt with a sad look. She thought, none of this is your fault. Grover was the only one who saw the bright side, "He's still with us…He's just sleeping, he's not dead." But Grover just couldn't sound happy about it. So it came out half-heartedly.

Percy put on a forced smile, "Yeah, he is. Let's do our best…Until he wakes up."

Annabeth sighed, "I guess you guys are right, no use in worry about him right now…"

Everyone had the same thought in mind, he did what he could and we have to do the same while he sleeps.

* * *

 _ **~ Four months later**_

* * *

 **~Artemis's pov**

* * *

Wyatt has been in a coma for four months now, I would visit him twice a week. To check up on him. This has happened to me once before, where a man has caught my interests, but this will end differently.

Every time I come by to see Wyatt. Athena's child is always there, Annabeth Chase. From time to time another friend would be with her, but she was the only one who took care of him. Anyway, I was visiting Wyatt, and Chiron walked in. "So you're the one taking care of him when Annabeth is not here, Lady Artemis." Chiron said kindly, but there was a little surprise in his voice, "Yes, you could save I owe him, but I just want to make sure he's still with us. It's been four months after all." I told Chiron.

Chiron nodded and smiled, "Well, I think he'll be okay. He's the god of mortals after all…And…" He trailed off, "And?" I asked. He raised his brow, "Oh nothing, just feeling lonely without him, Mr. D can be uh…A bit cranky at times."

I smiled, "That's Dionysus for you…But I have to go, my hunters are probably wondering where I wondered off too." I said and got ready to leave.

I stared down at Wyatt one last time.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered and left.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this one, it went by pretty fast...Don't you think? The next one will take a while to start, because I didn't think that far ahead, but it will eventually be up!**

 **Thanks for staying with Wyatt on this one! I hope you all have an awesome day! Please let me know what you think about this story :)**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
